The Ultimate Path
by felixdark
Summary: Like most new kids, meeting new friends, enemies, and become the part of divine path. Not a happy story. OC characters and cards. Chap 14- Status Update.
1. Prologe

Rules About The Game In This FanFiction

All rules of Yu-Gi-Oh will be based off from the Trading Card Game Rule Set.

Card names will be taken from the Trading Card Game.

Their will be no set monster's, only face-up attack or face-up defense.

The banned list will be ignored.

A different Speed Spell will be used and it's called 'Speed World X'

**'Speed World X'**

Effect- Each Standby Phase both players receive one speed counter(SC). The max is 12. Only Speed Spells can be used. A player can remove SC to activate the following effect.

3- Deal 600 Damage to the opposing player.

6- Draw a card.

9- Return One Card from the Graveyard to your hand.

12- Destroy one card on the field.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to Konami and this is nonprofit fan work and nothing more.


	2. The New Kid Part 1

Haven High School, a regular North America high school. A long red haired teenage girl drives up in front of school in her sleek black and gray duel runner. Parked, she looked around to see the other kids chatting in their social groups, texting on their cell phones, writing stuff on their friend's hands, and writing in their text books. The red head notice a group of football hound dogs teasing a brunet woman with glasses about her age.

The black trench coat wearing red head walked towards the green spirited football hounds surrounding the light brown jacket wearing, white t-shirt brunet. "Shish, you guys really want this woman?" sarcastically the red head asked.

"I've never seen you around here." said the black spiked hair main hound.

"I'm new here and I can tell that she doesn't have much experience in bed while I can well satisfy you all night...all of you."

All the guys stopped harassing the brunet and instead examine the red head's skinny body. "But I don't just sleep with anybody unless they can show me their worth and I notice that you have a duel disk on you." flirting with the main hound, "Duel me and if you win, you get to see what I can do in your bed but if I win you leave her alone and you will never see this body in any bed."

"Your on, you little scank." shouted the head hound.

The brunet telling the red head, "Listen newbie, I don't know who you are but don't interfere with these jackasses unless you really want to sleep with the first guy who wants have sex with you."

Looking at the brunet, the red head smiled, "Maybe...but it's not like your going to do anything."

Outside the front doors with everybody at school watching, both of them prepared their duel disks and ready to duel. "Win this Kyle!" shouted one of the football hounds.

"Don't worry this scank won't be disappointed tonight." replied the head hound named Kyle, "Since you offer you go first."

The red head drew a card. "I summon _'Trainee Warrior'_ in attack mode(ATK 1100)." a kid like cowboy appeared in front of her holding a toy revolver, "With him, his ability allows him to increase his level by 1(LV 4). And now I can play _'The Experimental Synchro Material'_ since I have Tuner monster on the field."

A long silver alloy blob appeared next to the cowboy. "Due to my spell's effect, I can't synchro summon this turn but with that said I set one card and end my turn."

"Really?" smiled Kyle, "Is that all you got? I'm going too see that naked body of yours quicker than I thought. I summon _'Marauding Captain'_ and I show you the ultimate power with _'Rare Metal Dragon'_."

A blond hair medieval knight with a huge four legged, armored dragon appeared in front of Kyle. "Now I equip _'Rare Metal Dragon'_ with three _'United We Stands'_ and each one gives _'Rare Metal Dragon'_ 800 ATK for each monster on my side of the field."

"Go Kyle, show that red head where her place is!" shouted a hound behind Kyle.

"She doesn't stand a chance!" yelled another.

Chatter spread throughout the crowd watching the duel. The brunet thinking to herself, _"Thats the football captain for you...aggressive and quick. That girl isn't going to survive against a monster with 7200 attack. Well she was foolish, or a skank one of the two."_

"Now attack _'Rare Metal Dragon'_!" Kyle ordered.

The metal dragon fired a beam of yellow fire from it's mouth right at the blob token. "Activate _'Trainee Guard'_." calmly said the red head.

The beam stopped by a green barrier coming from _'Trainee Warrior'_. "Soooo sorry about that, but my card stops the attack of a monster if I have a _'Trainee'_ monster on my field. In addition it ends your battle phase and I draw one card."

"Tcsh...your turn."

"Uh...I thought you want to screw me but I guess you really don't want me, do you? If thats then fist I equip my token with _'Demotion'_ which decreases the guy's level by two(LV 2). Now I synchro my token and _'Trainee Warrior'_ to synchro summon _'Master Warrior'_."

A tall man covered in leather clothing holding a sniper rifle replaced the blob and the cowboy on her side of the field. "Now it's time to finish this charade, I discard two cards from my hand to play _'Monster Drain'_. With _'Monster Drain'_, my _'Master Warrior'_ gains the same amount of ATK has one of your monster's like your _'Rare Metal Dragon'_."

"No way!" surprised Kyle, "9400 ATK!"

"Now attack _'Marauding Captain'_."

"Tcsh...I discard _'The Depressed Cheerer'_. This card gives _'Marauding Captain'_ 1000 ATK. _Even though this will only give me 800 life points left after this attack, I'll still be in the game._"

"Sigh, not bad but _'Master Warrior'_ gains 800 ATK when it declares an attack." annoyed the red head.

"What?" yelled Kyle.

The bullet from 'Master Warrior's gun pierced through _'Marauding Captain'_s chest and straight at Kyle's head. He fell down to his knees in shame. The people watching began talking about the results, "She defeated the captain of the football team in one attack?", "I've never seen like that."

"Who is she?"

"_Disappointing, I've still have one card left over. Will I ever play this card...'Egg of Light'?"_ the red head thought.

The brunet with glasses walked up to the red head and said, "I'll admit, I've never seen anyone facing up against the jocks before and remained standing afterwards."

"This isn't over you bitch!" screamed the hound on his knees.

"You just shut up already." the brunet replied, "You've lost and take it like a man and leave us alone."

Annoyed, Kyle left with the other hounds leaving the two girls alone. "Thanks but that was kind of pointless." the red head said, "Forgot to ask, what's your name?"

The brunet replied, "It's Mira Heighten, yours?"

The red head walked away heading the school building. "Not your concern and if I was you I would head for class."

Mira pissed, "Who the hell does she think she is?"

Meanwhile in a dark ally of Paris, France; two man are dueling with one of them breathing heavily from the result of real pain dealt by the other man wearing white robes. The man in pain cried out, "Now I synchro summon _'Path of the Funf- Michael'_(ATK 2500)" A armor angel appeared in front of the man holding spear in his left hand, "Now attack his...monster."

The angel throw his spear at the blacked fame totem pole destroying the monster in defense mode. The white robe man replied, "When my monster's fire distinguishes, the flames of wrath spread to new creatures who are born equal in force has your power."

Three crystal spheres with flames in them emerged from black flames left behind from the totem pole. "I began my vengeance, I call forth _'Gate of the North'_ and now I'll merge the flames of vengeance to the bringer of the ever lasting destruction, _'Path of the Sechzehn- Agis'_(ATK 3600).' A huge tall long creature, standing a three legs, holding a ball of fire in each of it's seven hands while drooling lava from it's two heads replaced the three crystals and the tall tower, "Now unleash your flames and create a new destiny for the ultimate path."

_'Agis'_ throw all seven fireballs at _'Michael'_, burning the creature into ashes and then remaining flames burns the players skin. The duelist burned into ashes. Sadly the white robe man look into the sky saying, "Only five remain to create the ultimate path."

* * *

**Depute Cards:**

**'Trainee Warrior'**

Warrior/Tuner, LV 3, ATK 1100/ DEF 800, EARTH

_When this card is summon, increase one monster's level by 1._

**'Master Warrior'**

Warrior/Synchro, LV 6, ATK 2200/ DEF 1600, EARTH

_When this card declares an attack, increase this card's ATK by 800 during the damage calculation only._

**_'_Path of the Funf- Micheal'**

Fairy/Synchro, LV 10, ATK 2500/ DEF 2500, DIVINE

_This card is uneffected by all opponent's card effects._

**'Gate of the North'**

Rock/Tuner, LV 1, ATK 0/ DEF 2200, FIRE

_Negate one attack per turn._

**'Path of the Sechzehn- Agis'**

Rock/Synchro, LV 10, ATK 3600/ DEF 3600 DIVINE

_When destroying an attack position monster, deal damage equal to the monster's ATK. When destroying a defense position monster, deal 1000 damage._

**_'_Experimental Synchro Material'**

Spell

_Play only if you have a 'Tuner'. Summon one token (LV 4/ ATK 1200/ DEF 1200/ DARK). Can't synchro this turn._

**'Trainee Guard'**

Counter Trap

_Negate an attack if you have a face-up 'Trainee' monster. End the Battle Phase. Draw a card._

**'Monster Drain'**

Spell

_Discard two cards, one monster on your field gains ATK equal to one monster's ATK on your opponent's field._


	3. The New Kid Part 2

Haven High School's lunch time, everyone eating outside in the school's square talked about the overwhelming defeat of Kyle by the new kid. "Who the fuck was she?"

"I wonder if she can get rid of all the punks around school?"

"I think she was just lucky."

"I bet I can beat her!"

"Just don't make me face her in a duel."

"Ha, I'm so sick in hearing about this new kid!" yelled a black uncut haired man, "The most amazing duel ever witnessed and I couldn't even see it!"

His friend, sitting next to him whispered, "Well that's what you get for oversleep when dueling all night on your duel runner of yours."

"That doesn't mean anything!" he yelled looking at his friend with his red eyes, "Right now she's the most popular duelist in school and if I can find her and beat her in a duel than I'll be the most popular guy in school."

"Sigh...always looking for attention." she cried.

Later, after school; Mira ran out of the school and caught the new girl on her black duel runner before she could leave. Mira panting, asked, "Hey! Can you tell me your name?"

Annoyed, the red head replied, "Like I said, not...your...concern."

Adjusting her glasses, Mira continued, "Well despite that, I like to thank you for getting those jocks..."

"Do you know where the nearest park is?" the red head interrupted.

"Wait...what? Hey don't cut my off when I'm talking..."

"Is that a yes?"

"_Who the hell does she think she is?_ Yeah I can show you. _And what the hell am I doing?_"

Haven Park, full of lush green grass, oak trees, and the spring bloomed flowers. Since it's after school, parents, babysitters, and even nannies took their kids to the small and yet the lively playground. Both Mira and the long coat wearing woman sat on a bench, overlooking the kids playing. Mira confused, asked, "What exactly are we doing here?"

Whimpering, the red head answered, "Well I'm here to the kids play...not sure why your here?"

"_Because you brought me here! But why is she sad?_"

"Found you!" shouted a man pointing his finger at the red head, "Your the one that defeated Kyle aren't you? Lets duel here and know!"

"Ignis?" surprised Mira seeing the bushy haired male, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Simple, I'm going to defeat this fearsome newcomer in a duel and reign supreme has the ultimate school duelist!"

"Idiot! Each time you try to reach out to be the 'ultimate school duelist', you drop faster than the pants on a hooker street! Besides everyone knows that Zyler King is the best duelist in our school! Besides why would she duel against..."

"Your on." the red head said, "But not here thou, I don't want to scare the kids. What about a turbo duel, what do you say?"

"I up for it!" Ignis answered with a smile.

Without whispering, Mira asked, "Are you sure you want to face an idiot like him?"

Smiling, she replied, "You know for a person I scold on multiple occasions, you sure like to talk to me for some strange reason?"

"You know what? Forget you!"

The Duel Circuit, an indoor raceway made for local turbo duels since Haven City doesn't have the space to build an outside duel raceway. Both the new girl and Ignis prepared themselves at the starting line. Ignis checked his red sleek duel runner to see if it's in proper condition while the long coat sat on her duel runner looking above seeing Mira about to witness the duel. "I thought she wanted to forget about me?" puzzled the red head.

"Her?" Ignis said, "No way. Her brain acts like a computer, always wanting to see the results."

"Humph...a computer a doesn't work like that."

"Duelist's activate Speed World X." announced a female robot voice, "Speed World X...activated. The duel will start in 4...3...3...1...duel."

Both runners took off. The wind blew straight threw her coat and his long black hair racing for the first curve for the first turn. Not even inches apart, the black runner made the first curve. "My go." the red head said while drawing her card, " I summon _'Trainee Warrior'_ in defense mode(DEF 800)." a cowboy kid appeared behind her duel runner, "With it's effect, my monster increases it's level by 1(LV 4). I set one card and end my turn."

A set card appeared with Ignis drawing a card from his deck. "Okay lets take turn up this, first I summon _'Coal Skin Dragon'_ in attack mode(ATK 1400)." a dragon shaped creature appears being made out of black coal with red steamed coming out of it's cracks, "Now attack '_Trainee Warrior'_."

The dragon unleashed a fireball from it's month at the cowboy. Suddenly the fireball is stopped by a green shield. "What the...what happen?" Ignis confused.

The red head smiling, replying, "I activated my trap _'Trainee Guard'_ which negates your attack and allows my to draw a card."

"Well...whatever. I set three cards and that will be my turn."

Mira overlooking the dueling, thought, "_Sheesh, she just did the exactly the same thing has she did with her duel with Kyle._"

"My turn. I play _'Speed Spell- Speed Token'_." a white robot appeared riding on two small wheels, "Now I synchro my _'Trainee Warrior'_ and my token to Synchro Summon _'Master Warrior'_(ATK 2200). Now _'Master Warrior'_ attack _'Coal Skin Dragon'_.

'_Master Warrior'_ fired his rifle, exploding _'Coal Skin Dragon'_(Ignis LP- 6400). Ignis gleed, "With my monster's destruction I activate _'Backfire'_!" the flames left behind in the explosion soar straight at the red head, engulfing her in fire, "Thanks to _'Backfire'_ you take 500 points of damage each time you destroy FIRE type monster in battle(Red Head LP- 7500)."

She said in response,"I set two cards and end my turn."

Ignis smiling, "My turn and since you destroyed _'Coal Skin Dragon'_ I get two _'Coal'_ tokens." two black rocks appeared in front of him, "Now to turn up this game, I offer both tokens to summon the _'Fireater Dragon'_(ATK 2200)!"

The two rocks crumble into fire, unleashing a red scale dragon with claws and fangs made of black coracle teeth. "Even though are monsters are equal in strength but thanks to my dragon's ability it gains 300 ATK for each FIRE type monster on my, including himself(ATK 2500). With more power, I'll attack your warrior with my dragon."

"_Not bad_." the long coat thought, "_He can destroy my monster since my monster's effect only activates when Master Warrior attacks._"

The red dragon unleashed a wide spread of flames over the field engulfing and destroying the cowboy(Red Head LP- 7200). "Now I activate my trap, _'After Burn'_. When a FIRE monster destroys a monster in battle you take 200 points of damage times the level of your monster." The remaining flames of _'Fireater Dragon'_ strikes the black duel runner(Red Head LP- 6000).

"Burn deck uh." the red head gladly said, "Now I activate _'The Rushed Necromancy' _which summons a token with halve of the ATK and DEF of the monster you just destroyed in addition also decreases it's level by one."

"But I'm not done yet, now I play the _'Speed Spell- Blazing Tracks'_." Ignis' duel runner flew by the black runner leaving a fire trail behind, burning her duel runner. "This spell increases my Speed Counters by three(SP- 6) but that's not all, you take damage equal to the difference in our Speed Counters(Red Head LP- 4800). Now I give up all of my Speed Counters so you can be dealt with 1200 more points of damage(Red Head LP- 3600). Since I have no Speed Counters I can play the _'Speed Spell- Charging Up'_, which means that during next turn I gain four more Speed Counters. Okay I'm done, your turn. _Alright I'm doing it, I'm winning. If I can keep this up I might be ready to fight against Zyler._"

With a smile, she said, "My turn. I summon 'Trainee Fiend' and with him I decrease my token's level by one(LV 4). Now I synchro my _'Fiend'_ and my token to synchro summon _'Master Fiend_'(ATK 2500)!"

A humanoid emerges from a blue fire in front of her covered only with bones that act like armor to the horned creature. With shock, Ignis shout, "Since that thing is a FIRE type monster, _'Fireater Dragon'_ gains 300 more attack(ATK 2800)."

"That doesn't matter since I have at least three Speed Counters I can play the _'Speed Spell- Quick Boost'_. This gives 'Master Fiend' 600 ATK until the end of the turn(ATK 3100). Now with it's power, I will attack your dragon." _'Master Fiend'_ charged at the dragon, slicing it up into three pieces with the _'Fiends'_ long, sharp nails(Ignis LP- 6100). "By the way, thanks to your _'After Burn'_ card, you take damage equal to level of your monster."

The three pieces of the dragon explode around Ignis, losing his balance for a second(Ignis LP- 4500). Annoyed, Ignis yelled,"Don't forget _'Backfire'_ deals 500 points of damage to you(Red Head LP- 3100)"

"Now I'll end my turn."

"I guess I have to turn up my game huh, my move. First off I gain four Speed Counters(SP- 6) due to _'Charge Up'_s effect. With them I get rid of all of my counters so I can draw a card. _What the? I can finally summon..._I summon _'Drago the Gifted Flame'_(ATK 1000)." a long slither red snake monster with wings shows up behind Ignis, "Now I'll attack your monster with _'Drago'_."

The snake charge straight at 'Master Fiend' however _'Master Fiend'_ grabbed both ends of the monster and tare it apart into two pieces. Both the red head and Mira shocked seeing the suicide of his monster. "_What the hell is that idiot doing?_" thought Mira, "_I've always see this idiot acting stupid but not this stupid. Because of that attack he just took a grand total of 2100 points of damage_(Ignis LP- 2400) _but the new girl on the other hand takes damage from 'Backfire'_(Red Head LP- 2600)."

"When _'Drago the Gifted Flame'_ is destroyed, I can summon _'Fireater Dragon'_ from my graveyard." cried out Ignis, "Not only that, but when a FIRE type monster is destroyed I can summon the _'Weeping Dragon'_ from my hand."

The flames sprouting from the ground revealing the newly revived _'Fireater Dragon'_ alongside a fat, spherical crying dragon next to him. "_Shish, I know that Ignis is aggressive but he never acted stupid in just getting out one monster._" Mira still in thought.

Smiling, Ignis shouted, "Now I activate my trap, _'Flame Tune'_. This trap turns all my FIRE type monsters into tuner monsters. Now I'll merge these two creatures together to Synchro Summon the one who will bring forth the new king. I Synchro summon _'Path of the Eins- Merlin'_(ATK 2100)!"

A massive windstorm invades the field, revealing a shadow inside a wind tunnel. The wind becoming calmer, the shadow however is really a tall, old, bearded man wearing many shades of blue robes with a crocked, wooden staff in hand. Shocked, Mira yelled, "What is that card? I've never seen him play it before!"

Ignis raised his hand in the air, smiling he said, "Now I use _'Merlin's_ power to retrieve three spells from our graves and add it to my hand."

The old man raided his staff into the air, casting a bright green light at the tip of the staff. Three orbs from the graveyards, one from the new girl's and two from Ignis' graveyard; moved towards the staff's light. Merging with the staff's light, moved down in Ignis' hand with the light transmute into three cards. "First I play the speed spells _'Charging Up'_ then _'Blazing Tracks'_(SP- 3). But since my Speed Counters is lower than yours you don't take any damage, so with that I end my turn."

Before she drew her card, the red head witnessing Ignis looking at his monster while crying in happiness. Depressed, she drew her card. "_Humph...'Egg of Light'...the card I always want to play but yet I whenever I draw you is when I win a duel._ Now go _'Master Fiend'_ attack _'Merlin'_!"

Monotone, Ignis responded, "I play_ 'Quick Boost'_ from my hand since _'Merlin' _is on my field(ATK 2700)."

"To bad...it's time to end this charade! I remove _'Master Warrior'_ from my grave so I can give all of _'Master Warrior's_ ATK to _'Master Fiend'_(ATK 4700)."

'_Master Fiend'_ crossed slice _'Merlin'_, exploding(Ignis LP- 400). Ignis looked at the exploding monster without any care. "Of course due to _'After Burn'_ you take 2000 points of extra damage(Ignis LP- 0)."

With the duel over, both of them drove back to the Duel Circuit's garage with Mira waiting for them. "What the hell is wrong with you!" yelled Mira at Ignis, "That last turn of yours is nothing like you at all!"

"I don't know." pondered Ignis, "I guess I just wanted to do something different."

"Hey how do you two know each other?" asked the long coat.

"We know each other since I dated her..." Ignis stopped.

Both Mira and Ignis didn't say anything, just looked down. "I see...can you tell me what happen?"

"I don't mind." Ignis replied but Mira however walked away., "But first can you tell my your name?"

"Call me Nameless." she replied.

At a tall tower, in a office overlooking a city. "We have found another path." said a man in a white and black tuxedo talking to a man in white robes.

"We're my master." asked the white robe man.

"In Heaven City."

"Theirs another one their?"

"Indeed, it seems that if one must take the Ultimate Path, you must take a new route on the same path." said the blue hair man in the tux.

* * *

**Card Depute:**

**'Coal Skin Dragon'**

Dragon/Effect, FIRE, LV 4 , ATK 1400/ DEF 1300

_At the End Phase when this card is destroyed, summon two coal tokens (Rock/ LV 1/ ATK 0/ DEF 0)._

**'Fireater Dragon'**

Dragon/Effect, FIRE, LV 8, ATK 2200/ DEF 1900

_This card gains 300 ATK for each FIRE monster on the field._

**'Trainee Fiend'**

Fiend/Tuner, FIRE, LV 3, ATK 500, DEF 500

_When summon, decrease one monster's level by 1._

**'Master Fiend'**

Fiend/Synchro, FIRE, LV 7, ATK 2500, DEF 2100

_Once per turn, during anytime, remove one Synchro monster from your graveyard and this card's ATK increase by the ATK of that Synchro monster until the end of the turn._

**'Drago the Gifted Flame'**

Dragon/Effect. FIRE, LV 3, ATK 1000, DEF 100

_When this card is destroyed, summon one FIRE Dragon monster from your grave. This card is removed from play instead when destroyed._

**'Weeping Dragon'**

Dragon/Effect, FIRE, LV 2, ATK 100, DEF 100

_When a monster is destroyed in battle, Special Summon this card from your hand._

**'Path of the Eins- Merlin'**

Spellcaster/Synchro, DIVINE, LV 10, ATK 2100, ATK 2100

_When Synchro Summon, add three Spells(Including Speed Spells) from either players graveyard and add it to your hand. You can play Spells from your hand during your opponent's turn._

**'Speed Spell- Speed Token'**

_Summon a token with a level equal to your SC._

**'The Rushed Necromancy'**

Trap

_Activate only when your monster is destroyed. Summon a token with halve ATK and DEF of the destroyed monster. Level of the token is one less than the destroyed monster._

**'After Burn'**

Contentious Trap**  
**

_When a FIRE monster destroys a monster in battle, deal damage to controller of the monster equal to it's level x200._

**Flame Tune**

Trap

_All your FIRE monsters are Tuner monsters._

**'Speed Spell- Blazing Tracks'**

_Increase SC by 3. If your SC is higher than your opponents, than deal damage to your opponent equal to the difference x400._

**'Speed Spell- Charge Up'**

_Activate only when SC is at zero. Increase your SC by 4 during your next Standby Phase._

**'Speed Spell- Quick Boost'**

_SP 3. Increase a monster's ATK by 600 until the End Phase._


	4. Pain and Heal Part 1

Note: This narration is told through the perspective of Ignis.

* * *

It was back during September, back then I was the type of guy who would duel anyone, anywhere, and in any condition.

"Was?" Nameless said sarcastically.

Hey! Who's telling the story here! Anyway, after a loss I had in the Duel Circuit, I was about to leave the place for the night but stayed their. For one thing I overheard the other duelists talking about me and my deck. "Does that guy ever change his deck?" said a female turbo duelist.

"He loses more times than he does wins with the deck of his." said an other duelist.

"To bad he can only win against amateurs."

I was about to go right up to them and punch them right in the face. But annoyed I was, I was more angry seeing the Dragon Gang harassing a girl from my school. Even though I don't know everybody at school since it is a big place she was wearing this year's school jacket. I decide to go right up to them and fight them. Of course I was dealing with the Dragon Gang, the most well known gang of all in Haven City but I didn't care since they're pushing down that girl to ground while they where whistling and barking at her. When I stood up to them, I shouted, "Hey you better leave her alone and apologize to her right now!"

They laughed at me, with the bald guy who I didn't care to know his name was all like, "Do you hear this boys? He wants us to apologize...you think we should guys."

He and his two other 'bodyguards' beat me up without any remorse what so ever. "Who the fuck are you to tell us what we should do?"

Acting all brave, I yelled, "Well...we can duel to see if I can really tell you what you should do. If I win you have apologize to this girl and leave her alone. If you, win you have this." I was holding up a card, "_'Fireater Dragon'_."

"What the...we could just beat you up some more and take that rare card from you shit head." laughed the bald man.

I replied, "If you have any honor has a duelist, than you wouldn't be questioning how we should settle these things."

With each member ticked, the bald guy shouted with his finger between my eyes, "Your on shit face but all three of us are going to duel you."

Being cocky, I was like, "Your on."

Of course we dueled, since it was a handicap match I went first and no one was aloud to attack on the first turn. I began my turn, "Okay first I play my spell card _'Burn Summon'_, with it when I ever summon a FIRE monster like _'Masked Dragon'_ for example(DEF 1100) you guys take 300 points of damage(Bald Guy/Laky one/Laky two- 7700). Then I set one card, your move."

Despite what I did during my turn they where all smiling. Lanky one was up first, "Okay asshole I set one card then play _'Future Fusion'_. Because of this card I can play a fusion monster in two turns has long as I get rid of my fusion's requirements from my deck, like getting rid of five dragons."

Then and there I knew that he was going to summon, the _'Five-Headed Dragon'_. "I finish my move by playing _'Luster Dragon'_(ATK 1900). I end my turn.

Then it was the second laky's turn, "My move and I play _'Polymerization'_, fusing _'Lord of D.'_ and _'Divine Dragon Ragnarok' _so I can summon _'King Dragun'_(ATK 2400)! Next I activate _'King Dragun's_ effect, which allows me to summon _'Des Volstgalph'_(ATK 2200). I set and end my turn."

Now it's the bald guy's turn. "My move so watch out shit head. First I play _'Future Fusion'_ so I can get rid of five dragons from my deck." I couldn't believe that this guy is doing the exact same thing has the first guy was doing, "Then I play these two cards face down. Your move shit head."

Now it was my move again. "Okay now it's time to turn this game up. Since I have a dragon type monster on my field I can play _'Dragon's Call'_ which allows me to summon _'Fireater Dragon'_ from my hand(ATK 2200)."

"Since you played a Spell card,_ 'Des Voltstgalph'_ gains 200 attack(ATK 2400)!" yelled the second laky.

"However you guy's take 300 points of damage due to _'Burn Summon's _effect(Bald guy/flaky one/ flaky two LP- 7400). Not only that but _'Fireater Dragon'_ gains an extra 300 attack point boost for each FIRE type monster on the field(ATK 2800)! However my monster's power will destroy all of your monsters with my face down card trap, _'Burst Breath'_!. By offering _'Fireater Dragon'_ I destroy every monster on the field that has DEF less than my monster's ATK and the last time I looked, that's every single monster on the field." because of that trap, every monster on that field was destroyed by my monster's incredible power, "Now I play, _'Rise from the Ashes'_ which allows my to bring back _'Fireater Dragon'_ from the graveyard and you lose in addition 300 points of damage(Bald guy/lanky one/lanky two LP- 7100). With everything in play, I'll attack your life points directly!"

With my mighty dragon I dealt massive damage to that first guy that moved(Lanky one LP- 4600). After that attacked, I ended my turn leaving that guy to make his move where he shouted, "Now your going to pay asshole, I activate my Trap _'Pyro Clock of Time'_ which moves ahead the turn by one. Because of my trap I can summon _'Five-Headed Dragon'_(ATK 5000)! Are you ready asshole, I attack your dragon with my _'Five-Headed Dragon'_!"

That five headed monster of his destroyed my monster and pinning my life points down(Ignis LP- 5500). But when he destroyed my dragon I played _'Weeping Dragon'_ from my hand(DEF 100) and they took another 300 points of damage(Bald guy/Lanky LP- 6800)(Lanky one LP- 4300). That Lanky ended his turn so the other lanky could move. "I summon _'Mirage Dragon'_(ATK 1600) and play _'Dragon's Rage'_ which even in defense mode you'll still take battle damage!"

Of course that guy attack my monster with his monster leaving me with 4000 life points. He ended his turn so the bald guy can go and since that his idiot bodyguard played that time clock his _'Five-Headed Dragon'_ his summoned. He attacked and I lost the duel. After that match they beat me up some more and took _'Fireater Dragon'_ but I wasn't angry since that was the conditions of the duel. The girl I was trying to save was watching the duel and me getting my ass messed up.

After those dragon punks left, the girl walked up to see if I was alright. Crying she said, "Are you alright?"

I was all like, "Yeah I've been worse."

"Why did you try help me?"

"Because you where cute."

Actually come to think of it, she had the same hair color has you did Nameless. Anyway she acted liked, "So you got yourself hurt since I was 'cute'? It seems everything is my fault."

"It's a compliment, don't blame yourself if your not ugly. That makes you likable. By the way, would like to go out with me?"

She was surprised and embarrassed by that question. I remember that she acted, "What? No...thank you I make it a habit not to go out with people who ask me. But I can ask you if you want to go out with me."

"What? I thought I was the type is supposed to ask out on dates?"

"Who said It was a date?"

"Wha..what?"

"Just kidding, but do you want to go out?"

I smiled, "Yes, oh yeah forgot to ask what's your name?"

"It's Luna."

* * *

**Card Depute:**

**'Burn Summon'**

Contentious Spell

_When a FIRE monster is summon, deal 300 points of damage to the opponent._

**'Dragon's Call'**

Spell

_Activate only if you have a Dragon Type monster. Summon one Dragon monster from your hand. Destroy it at the end of the turn._

**'Rise from the Ashes'**

Spell

_Summon FIRE monster from your graveyard._


	5. Pain and Heal Part 2

For the next month, me and Luna went out on date everyday, except for Wednesdays and Sundays which those are the days I went to the Duel Circuit. I don't know why but I instantly became in love with her since our first date. On the first week, we went out to restaurants, nothing fancy just sit down places and fast food joints. We learned that the only thing we like to eat together is a hamburger with tomatoes on it.

On the second week, Luna introduced me to her family of course you already met her older sister Mira. Her parents are nice I guess but I think they have doubts about me, I think it's the long hair. _Ignis looked at the sky in puzzlement._

After I met her family, I let her see my dad since it was fair. She didn't like him since he's a constant alcoholic then again I'm not surprised since even I don't like that guy. But I don't think you care about my old man, do you Nameless?

After see met my dad, she told Mira about him. Being scared or something she went with us on our next date. I kept on telling her not to come and thats she overreacting but Mira didn't listen and Luna said to me, "She's like a computer, always wanting to see the results."

Like you, I replied, "I don't think a computer acts like that."

Mira kept a close eye on me each time we go out, and sadly Luna is the one always buying our meals and such and I just spend my money keeping my duel runner operational. _Silent, Ignis thought about what to say next._

Their is this one time when we we're out, Mira didn't come this time since...I don't know. Both me and Luna saw the Dragon Gang harassing more people in a duel using _'Fireater Dragon'_, my _'Fireater Dragon'_. Luna somehow being more pissed off than me, she was going to go up right up too them and fight them. I stopped her by saying, "It's all right, I don't care about that dragon anyway."

"But it isn't right, they took your card and their hurting people with your card!"

"I know but they won fair and square...but I do wish they stop hurting people." I paused before I said anything, "Can you promise me that you won't fight them."

"But why? Their hurting people and I can't stand it."

"I...I just don't want you to get hurt!"

Somehow that made Luna say, "I promise."

But the next Sunday, Luna was out hanging with her friends while I was at the Duel Circuit. After losing more duels I overheard a bunch of duelists saying that someone is dueling against a Dragon member that uses a _'Fireater Dragon'_. Being thrilled to see that bald guy getting his ass kicked I rushed over where the duel was. When I got their I saw the bald guy dueling Luna. I said to her, "Luna! What are you doing here?"

Surprised in seeing me, she said, "Ignis? Why are you here?"

"Me? I asked you? Why are you dueling this dragon goon creep?"

"Well it's because...because I want to do something for you!"

"For...me?"

"Will you two shut up so I can win and make you a slut." shouted the Dragon Gang asshole.

Being confused on the situation I asked, "Wait...Luna what is he talking about?"

"Ignis, if I win I get back _'Fireater Dragon'_ for you but if they win...I have to sleep with them."

"What? Why? I don't care about that card! Since I lost it I met you and I couldn't be anymore happy. Coming from a heart from a duelist I care more about you than I do than this card game so please just end this."

"I can't...you have done so much for me, saving me; doing so little for you. So I'm going to save your heart be taking back what was stolen from you, your _'Fireater Dragon'_!"

"Hate to end this romance but it's my move so I hope like losing." the asshole interrupted.

The guy drew his card adding it to his hand with his other two cards. He has two dragons on the field while Luna has these two blue wizard guys with a set card. "Draw!" the Dragon member yelled, "Now I offer both my _'Luster Dragon'_ and _'Spear Dragon'_ too summon _'Fireater Dragon'_(ATK 2500)! My bad boy is going to get stronger with my equip card _'Blood Boil'_. This card gives my monster 1000 extra attack points(ATK 3500). _'Fireater Dragon'_ attack _'Aqueous Spiritualist Jupiter'_(ATK 1900) and when your monster is destroyed in battle, 'Blood Boil' destroys all monsters on the field."

However before my dragon could destroy her 'Saturn', Luna responded, "I activate me face down card, _'Tide Bond'_. Since I have two WATER type monsters on me field, they can't be destroyed in battle in addition any battle damage I take you take has well(Luna LP- 2700)(Dragon Gang Member LP- 3900)! Plus since you didn't destroy a monster, your spell card doesn't do anything."

"What ever! Your turn!"

She drew her card, being it the only card in her hand. "Okay now turn up my field by summoning _'Aqueous Spiritualist Venus'_(ATK 700)! When my monster in turns all my monster's into Tuner monsters. With them becoming tuners I can tune _'Aqueous Spiritualist Venus'_, _'Aqueous Spiritualist Earth'_, and _'Aqueous Spiritualist Jupiter'_ to synchro summon the one who will seek out the greatest bound, _'Path of the Sechs- Cupid'_(ATK 2600)!"

"I never heard of that card!" surprised the stupid gang member.

"Now I use my monster's effect in which when it is summon I can take control of one monster on your side of the field. So I'll be taking your _'Fireater Dragon'_!"

Luna than had both _'Fireater Dragon'_ and _'Cupid'_ on her field. With them she attacked that guy directly and won that duel(Dragon Gang Member LP- 0). Somehow having some honor, they gave Luna the dragon even though they we're pissed and we're like, "Your going to pay for this."

I was excited seeing Luna beating those creeps but at the same time I was like a baby, mad and crying. Somehow Luna saw my face and knew that see broke my promise, I didn't know how she could tell but I guess thats another reason I loved her. Handing back my dragon see replied, "I'm sorry."

At the time I didn't say 'it's not your fault' but I didn't had courage to do that. On the next day I was going to take her out too her favorite restaurant, the Riverbank Grill; but she had things to do that day and wanted me to go out and use my dragon once again. Luna also gave me _'Path of the Eins- Merlin'_, in a way I think it was her way in that she was sorry for breaking our promise. And since I got this card, I could never play. Ignis looked at the 'Merlin' card trying to hold his tears.

And so I went back to the duel circuit, lost some duels and than head back home. When I got home thats where I got the call that...that...sniff...Luna died. Since I got that call I ignored her sister at school and kept on dueling...hiding my...grief."

"I'm sorry to hear that." said Nameless, "But if you don't mind me asking, how did she die?"

Ignis got on his duel runner about to leave the place. Before he did, he answered, "She was murdered."

Ignis drove off leaving Nameless behind only too say in her head, "How come we have to duel to escape our pain?"

At a stoplight, ring, Ignis answered his cell phone, "Hello?"

"I heard you lost to the new girl, how pa...the...tic." said Ignis' friend who was with him at lunch.

"Hay! How did you hear that?"

"I have my ways. Besides shouldn't you be working on your school stuff or something like that?"

"Well yes, but...shut up Angela!" yelled Ignis hanging up his phone.

On the other end of line, Angela smirked, "You can't shut me up."

* * *

Depute Cards:

**Aqueous Spiritualist Jupiter**

Spellcaster WATER Level 5 ATK 1900/ DEF 2000

_All of your level 4 and below monsters can't be target of effect cards._

**Aqueous Spiritualist Venus**

Spellcaster WATER Level 2 ATK 700/ DEF 800

_When Normal summon, all of your monters become Tuner monsters. Once per turn deal 300 points of damage to the opponent for each Tuner monster on the field, if you activate this effect you cannot Synchro Summon this turn._

**Aqueous Spiritualist Earth**

Spellcaster WATER Level 3 ATK 1200/ DEF 1300

_When this card is summon, select one monster from you grave and add it to your hand._

**Path of the Sechs- Cupid**

Winged-Beast/Synchro DIVINE Level 10 ATK 2600/ DEF 2600

_When this is Synchro Summon, select monster on your opponent's field and take control of that monster. As long their is another monster on your field, this card cannot be selected has an attack target._

**Blood Boil**

Equip Spell

_Equip only to Dragon type monster. It gains 1000 ATK. If the equip monster destroys a monster in battle, destroy all monsters on the field._

**Tide Bond**

Quick Play Spell

_Activate only if you have two WATER monsters. Till the end of the turn, WATER monsters cannot be destroyed in battle and all damage you receive in battle involving WATER type monster's your opponent also receives._


	6. Revelations

The next mourning, in the the Duel Circuit; three turbo duelists stood around talking about how their night was terrible and boring and not getting enough sleep. "Excuse me, may I have a moment of thy time?" said a man interpreting the three duelists.

"What ev man?" asked one.

"Do you know where I can locate the man named Ignis Marquise?"

"Him?" the female smirked, "Yo he only comes mere during the afternoons but I don't know my you would want to lace him?"

"Yah ever since that woman of his died he's been slaking off on his game." added by the same man.

"You can't blame the guy." the third said.

"Understood I have." cried the man in the white robes, "I shall stand patiently and wait for his arrival. _Death, the trigger of flames. I wonder how many people have caught wind of your fire._"

During the current time, Mira chased down Nameless through the tannish hallways of Haven High. Cheerful, Mira said, "So what do you think of our school."

"Sigh...listen I'm not sister so can you please except her death already." whispered Nameless.

"Huh...uh...who the hell do you think you are telling me how I should coupe with my sister's death!"

"Well I like to be call Nameless, thats who I am. But considering that your trying too hang out with me almost all the time means that you don't want Luna's existence to fade away from your mind since no one else but your family and Ignis actually cares about her!"

"Thats not true the reason why I'm hanging out..."

"Your lying to yourself. Yesterday when Ignis was going to talk about Luna you left, not wanting to hear her death has though she hasn't died since a person like me who looks just like her stood right in front of you! In a sense Ignis has accepted her death more than you have."

"What'd you say? Don't you ever compare me to Ignis! Besides what makes you the expert when we should deal with deaths of our love ones?"

"Well...your not the only one who lost a love one." replied Nameless, not in anger but in sadness.

"I didn't know, can you tell me what..."

"If your going to be prescient can you tell me something?"

"Uh...what?"

"Can you remind me who the best duelist in this school again?"

Later during the lunch period, both Ignis and Angela looked around the packed cafeteria with their trays finding a place to sit. "Of all the days this place had to be crowded, they pick today." marked Ignis.

"Thats what you get since we had to go back to your locker and get your books." Angela said, "Besides what's so special about today?"

"I don't know, call it a duelist intuition."

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard from you."

"Hey!" yelled both Ignis and a familiar voice.

The familiar voice continue, "Are you Zyler King?"

"Hey I know that voice..." Ignis said while he and Angela walked towards the source.

"Indeed I am what do you need of it?" replied Zyler.

Ignis saw Zyler, the sophisticated blond man in the black tuxedo; talking to Nameless pointing her finger at him. Nameless demand, "Then I challenge you to a duel for the title of king of the school."

"Are you nuts?" pondered Mira, "No as ever beaten Zyler in a..."

"So whats you answer?" Nameless asked.

Calm, Zyler spoke, "Best? I was given that title by the little minds who seek power. However, in reality even the lowest can be the greatest if they intend to be both the quickest the and smartest or substitute it with aggression. So to answer, I will see if you can outwit yourself of fall into your own demise so prepare us to battle to see if your the lowest or greatest in this chain the lowest minds have made."

"This ain't going to end well." Amelia said.

"Who cares?" added Ignis, "I just gonna duel the winner and take their title has the king!"

"And fail miserably."

Everyone in the cafeteria went outside in the commons to witness the duel. Zyler looking at Nameless, said, "Since you called my name, I shall make this first move. I call upon '_The Poison Archer_'(ATK 1400)." a black panther arose wearing green cloths hold a crossbow in his hand, "Now I shall ask you if you either want my creature to gain 500 attack or for you to lose 500 life points."

Nameless looked confuse on the situation. She answered, "I'll let it gain 500 points of attack(ATK 1900)!"

"Very well. I will set one card and end my move."

"My turn. I summon_ 'Trainee Zombie'_(ATK 900)!" a small black blob with a skeleton of dinosaur head on it form from liquid black water coming from the ground, "And since he's tuner monster I can play the spell the _'Experimental Synchro Material'_ which gives me one token(ATK 1200). Now I'll give _'Trainee Zombie'_ some strength with me spell card _'Monster Drain'_. By sending two cards from hand to the grave, this spell gives the attack points of your _'Poison Archer'_ directly too my _'Trainee Zombie'_(ATK 2800)! Now I'll attack your archer with my zombie!"

The blob released five black tentacles with tips sharp has knives straight towards the blue leopard. Before the tentacles could reach the creature, Zyler yelled, "I reveal my set, _'Half or Nothing'_. Now I shall ask you if you either want to battle with half of your creature's power end this battle."

"Um...I'll end the battle!"

"Very well." the tentacles stop and retracted back to the black blob.

"I play a face down, your move and now my zombie reverts back to it's original strength(ATK 900)."

"My move. I play _'Cerberus the Gatekeeper'_(ATK 1200)!" a black three headed dog appeared on the field with one of the heads holding a key, "Behold I merge _'Cerberus'_ and _'Poison Archer'_ to synchro summon, _'Alamos of the Red Sky'_(ATK 2300)."

A red and green bird flew in from the sky with it's black beak above it's head has a noble. "My creature of the sky, strike down the dead of the earth."

In glance the bird destroyed _'Trainee Zombie'_ with it's beak piercing right through the blob body(Nameless LP- 6600). With the blob vanished, Nameless smiled, "I activate _'The Rushed Necromancy'_ which I get token with a level one less than the monster you just destroyed(LV 1)."

"Now I shall ask you if you either want to discard one card or destroy one card you have on field since I vanquish your dead in battle."

"I'll discard but since I have nothing in my hand your card does nothing."

"I'll end my move."

"My turn, I summon_ 'Trainee Fiend'_ and he can decrease it's level by one(LV 2). Now I will synchro him with my tokens too synchro summon _'Master Fiend'_(ATK 2500)!" the skeleton humanoid replaced the three monsters that was on her field, "Now I attack your _'Alamos'_!"

The skeleton, with his sharp claws decapitated the bird's head(Zyler LP- 7800). "Your move."

"My go. I play my spell, _'Rescue or Abandon'_." beneath the skeleton's feet, the earth started to crack has thou he step into at manhole trap, "By discarding a card you shall either choose to pay with your own life to save your monster or destroy it?"

"Tcsh...I'll take the damage."

The crack beneath _'Master Fiend'_ swelled up(Nameless LP- 4100). "I set one card, I end my move. _For some reason you seem to be different than my other challengers I have faced in the past. I'm a bit carious._"

"My turn, _'Master Fiend'_ attack him directly!" the skeleton charged right at Zyler, double slicing him across the chest(Zyler LP- 5300).

Zyler after being hit said, "I reveal my set, _'Reform Defense or Offense'_ now you shall choose to either allow me too revive one monster from my grave with a defense less than the damage I receive or to allow us both too revive a monster from our graves with an offense less than halve the damage I received?"

"_I don't think it matters does it?_ I allow us to both summon a monster."

"Very well, I revive _'Cerberus the Gatekeeper'_(DEF 900)."

"And I bring back _'Trainee Zombie'_(DEF 0)."

Both the black blob and the three headed dog returned to the field. Zyler still continuing, "Now you shall choose to either to allow me to revive a creature from my grave who's levels exceeds level 4 or below 4?"

"...Below." answered Nameless, "_This guy deck doesn't make lot of sense. Every single card he's played forces me to choose what each card does for him has though he doesn't want to make these decisions, not trying to be independent at all. Or maybe their's more to it than just that._"

"I return _'Conceal Wombat'_(DEF 300)." a brown wombat appeared holding a green and red crystal sphere, "Now you shall choose either to negate all spells or all traps?"

"Traps. Now with that choice I still can play my spell, _'Trainee's Motivation'_. Since I have _'Trainee'_ monster, I can draw two cards. Then I bring out _'Trainee Sea Serpent'_(ATK 1800) and my new monster increases it's level by two(LV 5). Then I play a face down, your move."

"My move. I abolish the two beings to release from my hand _'Grandolgia of the Woods'_(ATK 2800)." a huge white, four legged horse emerges from the fog of the offered monsters with her red eyes and sharp teeth focusing on Nameless, "You shall choose either to allow my beast to be immune to spells or traps?"

"Traps."

"Very well. _'Grandolgia'_ sweep his _'Master'_ into submission." the horse charged in at _'Master Fiend'_, running him over and destroying him(Nameless LP- 3800), "Now I set my final two cards. I end my move."

Like the other students, Mira watched the duel unfold, commenting, "I should've known that Nameless can't win this duel."

"Why..gulp..do you say...yum...that." asked Ignis.

"She's just like Luna, she can't win a duel."

"Your comparing your sister to...munch...to the new girl? How pathetic."

"What did you just call..." Mira stopped in seeing that Ignis is eating his lunch standing up while watching the duel, "Are you seriously eating?"

"Munch...it's my lunch time...gulp...I can do what ever I want. Thats not important, Nameless however is nothing like her you know. Nameless might look like Luna but she's a completely different person. I think she's dueling...yelp...Zyler to show you that she's not your sister who always loses in a duel rather a person who will wins in a duel. Just watch she'll finish this duel on her next turn."

"What makes you say that?"

"I'd know? Call it a duelist intuition."

"Not that bullshit again." replied Amelia.

"Hey! I got it right the last time, didn't I?"

In the duel, Nameless drew her card, "_Of all the cards and I drew this one. Not my style in winning but what can you do?_ Now to end this charade, I play my spell _'Monster Punishment'_! Heres it works I keep on drawing cards till I get a spell or trap in my hand but at the meantime you take damage equal to each one of my monster's attack I draw but each monster I do draw I must sacrifice one monster on my field."

"Your leaving this to chance?" asked Zyler.

"No, I'm leaving it to the duelist's talent."

"Then I reveal my set, _'Gain or Share'_! You shall choose either for me to receive life points instead of losing it or you take the same damage as I?"

"I choose 'share'."

"What? _Her life points are lower than mine, why would she risk it?_"

"First card, _'Egg of Light'_ and it attack is zero so we take no damage plus I offer _'Trainee Zombie'_."

"_Thats a misplaced card in her deck. Why does she contain one?_" thought Zyler.

"Second card, _'Trainee Beast'_ and we both take 1600 points of damage and I offer _'Trainee Sea Serpent'_(Nameless LP- 2200)(Zyler LP- 3500)!"

"Now your forbidden to draw addition cards since you can't offer anymore monsters."

"True but I activate my trap, _'Tribute Shells'_. Due to my trap I get a token for each monster I tributed this turn which means I get two more tokens."

Zyler looked at the new tokens in shock of the new development. Nameless still drawing, "Third card, it's _'Trainee Reptile'_ so we both take 1500 points of damage(Nameless LP- 700)(Zyler LP- 2000)!"

"_Now the only way I can lose is if she draws a creature of 2000 or more._"

"Final card, ah...it's _'Trainee Dragon'_ so we both take 2000 points of damage!"

"Impossible(Nameless/Zyler LP- 0). _Did she make all the right decisions in this duel?_ Impressive newcomer, you are neither superior or lesser than I am so as it stands our skills are the same, until next time"

Zyler walked off with everyone watching the duel discussing and debating who is better. Ignis stating to Mira, "See Mira, if it was Luna she would have lost that match."

"But she didn't win either." added Mira.

"And thats why she's not like Luna. She's equally good has the king and we both know that Luna would properly would never be that great in dueling."

"Yeah your right, Luna would also agree with you."

"Of course she would. But now it just makes me upset that I didn't do that to the king first before Nameless did."

"Well you never ever going to make their in the first place. But that girl, even she pretends to be mean to me but she's really kind and protective. Don't you agree."

"I would say that." said Amelia.

"Yeah I would too." added Ignis, smiling.

* * *

**Depute Cards:**

**Poison Archer**

Beast-Warrior LV 4 DARK ATK 1400/ DEF 1300

_When summon, your opponent choses one the following effects,_

_-Deal 500 to your opponent._

_-This card's original ATK is 1900._

**Trainee Zombie**

Zombie/Tuner LV 2 DARK ATK 900/ DEF 0

_During your Standby Phase, decrease one monster's level by 1._

**Cerberus the Gatekeeper**

Beast/Tuner FIRE LV 3 ATK 1200/ DEF 900

_When summon your opponent chooses one the following effects,_

_-Summon one monster from the grave with a level less than 5._

_-Summon one monster from the grave with a level greater than 4._

**Alamos the Red Sky**

Winged-Beast/Synchro LV 7 ATK 2300/ DEF 2600

_When this card destroys a monster, your opponent chooses one of the following effects_

_-Discard one card from your opponent's hand._

_-Destroy one card on your opponent's field._

**Conceal Wombat**

Beast/Tuner LIGHT LV 2 ATK 300/DEF 300

_When summon your opponent chooses one of the following effects,_

_-Negate all Spells._

_-Negate all Traps._

**Trainee Sea Serpent**

Sea Serpent/Tuner WATER LV 3 ATK 1800 DEF 400

_When summon, increase one monster's level by 2._

**Grandolgia of the Woods**

Beast EARTH LV 9 ATK 2800/ DEF 2600

_When summon your opponent chooses one of the following effects,_

_-This card is uneffected by Spells._

_-This card is uneffected by Traps._

**Trainee Beast**

Beast/Tuner EARTH LV 4 ATK 1600/ DEF 1400

_When summon, decrease one monster's level by halve._

**Trainee Reptile**

Reptile/Tuner WATER LV 3 ATK 1500/ DEF 700

_?(Has not been decided)_

**Trainee Dragon**

Dragon/Tuner WIND LV 5 ATK 2000/ DEF 1900

_Increase this card's level by the monster's level that was used to Tribute summon this card._

**Rescue or Abandon**

Spell

_Discard a card. select one monster the field, your opponent chooses of the following effects,_

_-Destroy the monster._

_-Take damage equal to that monster's ATK._

**Reform Defense or Offense**

Trap

_When dealt battle damage, your opponent choose one of the following effects,_

_-Summon one monster from the grave who's DEF is less than the damage you took._

_-Both players summon one monster from their grave whos ATK is less than half in defense mode._

**Trainee's Motivation**

Spell

_Draw two cards for each 'Trainee' monster on the field._

**Monster Punishment**

Spell

_Discard hand. Draw till you draw a Spell or Trap. Your opponent takes damage equal to the ATK of each monster you draw. For each monster you draw offer one monster on your field. If you cannot offer a monster, discard your hand and stop drawing cards._

**Gain or Share**

Trap

_Till the End Phase, your opponent chooses one of the following effects,_

_-Damage effects instead increase your life points._

_-Your opponent receives the same damage effects as you do._

**Tribute Shells**

Trap

_Gain one token for each monster you offered as a tribute this turn._


	7. Destruction

After school, both Nameless and Ignis head over to the Duel Circuit, seeking out more duels. Upon arrival Ignis asked Nameless about the detour they took, "So Nameless why did we went to the park first?"

Nameless, sadly answered, "I like to catch some air. I just realized, wheres Mira? I'm surprised she didn't came."

"I think she went home, Amelia went with her to make sure she's okay."

"Amelia?"

"That's right you haven't met her, I should introduce you to her."

"Hey, Ignis that dude over their yanted to meet you." yelled a female duelist hanging out with the other two duelists.

Ignis looked where the girl's pointing at, he saw a bald man in white robes sitting on his white duel runner. The long hair man walked over towards the white robe man. The black hair man asked, "So...who are you?"

"Introductions, I am Antonio." replied the bald man, "I've been waiting pertinently since sunrise for your arrival so we can fight in combat."

"So you've waiting for me all day..." Ignis pondered, "All right! Let's duel in the circuit! Sorry Nameless but this the first time someone actually challenge me too a duel!"

"It's fine." replied the red head, "I'll just watch today. But did you just say that no one wants to duel you in the past?"

"Hey!"

"Furious already?" Antonio said, "How sad. I hope your vengeance hasn't spread to others."

"Uh?"

"Shall we proceed to the circuit?"

Ignis and Antonio prepared themselves for their turbo duel with the red head watching over the duel on the balcony. Crossing her arms, Nameless thought to herself in the situation, "_Why's it dark all of sudden, it's nowhere close being sunset._"

Both duelists took off, the white robes and the black hair blew in the wind. Antonio silently announced, "You may swing first."

Ignis yelled, "Okay I tune this game up first! I summon '_Mitosis Salamander_'(ATK 1600)." a crimson lizard like creature sprouted from the flames rising from the ground, "Of course I'm not done yet, I play my _'Speed Spell- Charge Up_' and because of my spell I gain four speed counters next turn. I'll end my turn."

"It appears that you use fire as well too spread your fury. I call forth the '_Gate of the East_'(DEF 1700) along with this set." a green door held by towers made of bones arose from the ground, "I shall pass the torch to you now."

"My turn. Due to 'Charging Up's effect I get my four speed counters(SC- 6) but not only that but 'Salamander's effect activates which I can summon and another '_Mitosis Salamander_' from my deck. Now to tune up this game with the '_Speed Spell- Blazing Tracks_'. With this card I gain three more speed counters and you take damage equal to our difference."

The red runner's back wheel spin faster, creating fire behind the wheels tracks. Closer Ignis moved near Antonio until, "Your flames will be stop here, I unleash my gate's power!" yelled Antonio with the green door stood in front of Ignis, "The east gates blockade the wrath of spells once per turn."

The door forced Ignis to slow down extinguishing the flames, annoyed Ignis continued, "Okay..whatever. I offer both my '_Salamander's_ to summon _'Fireater Dragon'_(ATK 2800)! Now '_Fireater Dragon_' destroy that stupid gate of his!"

The red dragon unleashed out his fiery breath at the green door however Antonio declared, "I will not allow you pass your vengeance upon me, I unveil me trap, '_Desperate Defense_' to call upon the '_Gate of the North_'(DEF 2200)!"

A brown door also being held by two bone towers arose from the earth and stopped the path of the dragon's fire. "The north gates blockade the wrath of monsters once per turn."

"Ah!" annoyed Ignis, "Well with that new monster of yours, my monster gains 300 more attack(ATK 3100)!"

"Even your monster's knows the wrath of failing."

"What ever you say man, I set face down. Your turn."

"My move. I cannot explain but your deck brings back memories to me. However now's not the time to understand familiarity. I call upon '_Gate of the West_'(DEF 1500). I pass the touch to you."

Ignis looked at the new red door creature that also emerged from the ground not caring about the new creature. "Okay my turn and I attack _'Gate of the North_' with '_Fireater Dragon_'!"

Once again the crimson dragon unleashed it's fiery breath and again the brown door stopped the attack. Puzzled, Antonio marked, "Why would you cast your vengeance onto me knowing that all will be in vane?"

"Well than I can activate my trap, '_Thirst for War_'. Since you have monsters on your field, my '_Fireater Dragon_' can attack again."

Suddenly the red door stood right next to the dragon make it unable to move. "Even your traps seek vengeance. But they cannot obtain their fury since the west gates blockade the wrath of traps once per turn."

"Come on! I set another card, your turn."

"My move. _How do I know thy deck?_ Now your fury that is born in you know as passed down to my creatures. I call forth '_Gate of the South_'(DEF 2000). I'll merge the flames of vengeance for the one who seeks ever lasting destruction, '_Path of the Sechzehn- Agis_'(ATK 3600)." all the door burn to the ground, and their fire transformed into a three legged, seven armed, two headed rock giant sluing fire, "'Agis', lay your vengeance to my foe and show the fury of justice!"

With all seven arms, the rock giant threw seven balls of fire at the dragon, burning it too black ashes and smoke(Ignis LP- 6900). "_'Agis'_ now spread those flames of fury to my foe."

The remaining flames scorched Ignis but not in annoyance rather in true pain.(Ignis LP- 4400). In pain from his first degree burns, Ignis screamed, "Ah...what the? Hey! What the fuck happen?"

"Has I said, the fury spreads like fire, fury brings pains, pain brings vengeance, and you spread anger to the innocent! Fury's flames shall express no mercy upon you here in this shadow duel!" something clicked in Antonio's head, "I recall when I remembered thy deck. It is when the fury began with a girl who was like you."

"Huh?" bothered Ignis.

"When the girl began her vengeance, we had to halt her actions before she could spread more flames even further. Strangely she took home here with a similar deck as yours."

With cold eyes, Ignis asked, "What's this girl's name?"

"Good memory I have not however I recall her name was something like Luna."

Ignis tightening his grip on the throttle, "What did you mean by 'halt her actions'?"

"She had to be slain. Why do question? What makes this mistress to you?"

Breathing heavily through his teeth, Ignis answered, "She was murdered and I thought I knew why she died for a long time. She was my girlfriend..."

"I understand, it appears that we have spread the fire to your heart. I set one card. I pass the torch to you. Hopefully l can end your wrath and sorrow today."

"End my wrath and sorrow? Luna was the girl I was going too propose too and you fucking killed her! Let me show you what me real wrath is asshole! My turn! Since I have ten speed counters I can play the _'Speed Spell- Deck Ignite'_ which I can summon _'Weeping Dragon'_(DEF 100) form my deck! In addition you also get burn equal to my monster's attack(Antonio LP- 7900)! Also since I have a least eight speed counters I can play the '_Speed Spell- Eruption Revival_' which allows my to bring back '_Fireater Dragon_' from the grave and you take damage equal to my monster's attack!"

All the flames from Ignis' crying monster and fire dragon burn Antonio's body and life points(Antonio LP- 5700). "_Unreal I can feel the heat over here._" said Nameless watching from the other end of the circuit.

"Now to see real power!" screamed Ignis, "I activate my trap '_Flame Tune_' which I can tune both of dragons for the one who will bring forth the new king, I summon '_Path of the Eins- Merlin_'(ATK 2100)!"

A massive came and gone on the field leaving behind an old man with a wooden staff. Calm, Antonio replied, "So here lies the first path. The path that poured oil too your fire."

The old man raided his staff into the air, casting a bright green light at the tip of the staff. Three orbs from the Ignis' graveyard moved towards the staff's light. Merging with the staff's light, moved down into Ignis' hand with the light transmuting into three cards. "First I play '_Blazing Tracks_'! Now I get more speed counters(SC- 12) and you take the damage equal to our difference!" the red runner zoomed passed the white runner causing the fire on the road to burn Antonio(Antonio LP- 3300), "I'm far from being done! I then play _'Deck Ignite'_ to bring out '_Coal Skin Dragon_' and for you take 1400 more points of damage(Antonio LP- 1900)! Now I'm going too fucking kill you with my last card '_Eruption Revival_' to bring back '_Fireater Dragon_' and for you to die!"

With the dragon's return, his flames stormed down onto Antonio however proudly announces, "That fury of yours will ultimately lead this world to a blazing inferno. I activate my trap, '_Suffering of the Vengeance_'. By offering '_Agis_' you receive the same punishment as I but doubled."

The fire spread all over the track, burning both players and screaming their lungs out(Ignis/Antonio LP- 0). Ignis stopped in the middle of the track whereas Antonio flee the Duel Circuit. Nameless rushed out where the red runner stopped. When arriving, she saw Ignis' furious face with his hand tightening the throttle despite the agony of having burnt skin. Cold, Nameless ask, "What happen?"

"He killed her and he got away..." Ignis muttered.

"You need to go to a hospital."

"Next time that asshole will fucking die." declared the cold eyed man.

Ring, Antonio answered his cell, "Yes?"

"This isn't like you to have these kinds of results." said a man on the other end.

"I understand, I underestimated my foe."

"Strange to say that since that kid's duel record states that he never won a duel using that deck."

"'That deck'?"

"Doesn't matter, go out and try again. Remember Antonio, we're at the door to end all of the world's pain."

The man hanged up the phone, leaving Antonio to ponder, "When did god punish the innocent and when did we do his work for him?"

* * *

Card Deputes:

**Mitosis Salamander**

Dragon FIRE LV 4 ATK 1600/ DEF 1350

_During your Standby phase, summon one 'Mitosis Salamander' from you deck._

**Gate of the East**

Rock/Tuner FIRE LV 3 ATK 0/DEF 1700

_Once per turn, negate the activation of a Spell(Including Speed Spell)._

**Gate of the West**

Rock/Tuner FIRE LV 4 ATK 0/DEF 1500

_Once per turn, negate the activation of a Trap._

**Gate of the South**

Rock/Tuner FIRE LV 2 ATK 0/DEF 2000

_Once per turn, negate the activation of a Monster's effect._

**Desperate Defense**

Counter Trap

_Activate when opponent attacks, summon one monster from your hand in defense. It cannot change it's battle position._

**Thirst for War**

Trap

_If all monsters on your opponent's side are in defense, one monster you have can attack each monster once._

**Suffering of the Vengeance**

Counter Trap

_Activate when you about to take damage. Offer one monster, your opponents takes twice the damage equal to what you take._

**Speed Spell- Deck Ignite**

_SC- 10. Summon one Level 4 or lower FIRE monster from your deck and your opponent takes damage equal to that monster's ATK._

**Speed Spell- Eruption Revival**

_SC- 8. Summon one FIRE monster from your grave and your opponent takes damage equal it's ATK._


	8. Prince

Istanbul, Turkey; Nestor the blond haired eight year old boy, looked outside of window of his classroom. "Mr. Perrin, Perrin!" shouted the teacher.

"Uh..wha...what?" confused the blond boy.

The other kids started to laugh. The teacher sign, "Where you listening?"

"Uh...well...no."

"Since Mr. Perrin can't answer the question, Alicia do you know what eight times..."

Nestor looked out the window again with his hand holding his head, recollecting his lost in a duel earlier. During the day, both in lunch and recess, Nestor duel some more with his classmates however he lost in each of those games. The blond boy didn't just lose all of his duels today, he as also lost every single one of his duels since he started playing the duel monsters for the past two years. After his last duel of the afternoon, Nestor went home in the car that his father sent him since he never has the time to pick him up.

At home, a five story concrete tower of clean marble stone surrounded by other marble stone towers, the boy headed for the his father's study. Nestor stood in front of the oak double doors hearing another man besides his father in the room in a business conversation. Eavesdropping, the boy listen in the conversation. "So what purpose do you want in buying my factories in these regions?" asked the voice of his father.

"To put in in a point of business perspective, it serves no point in raising my companies profit in stock, rather it will be decreased." answered the other voice, "I'm a man of peace and all I want to do is to end violence of this world."

"Violence? I never support violence."

"Not innately I'm sure, however several nations still contain rebellions and civil wars and those rebels pose a threat for those nations and their people. While I want to end those conflicts for good."

"And how does your soul of generosity benefactor my company?"

"Has it says in the papers, I'm only buying thirty percent of your factories and I'm going too convert your shops into more family friendly businesses."

Nestor lean closer to the door pressing his ear to the door, however the door wasn't close and flew onto the floor of the library grabbing both his father and the other man's attention. Curious, the man asked, "Who's this little spy?"

"My son and my apologies but I have to conclude this meeting at an other time."

"Of course, I'm bit running late myself and it's an honor to meet you Mr. Perrin." said the white suited man, Nestor finally seeing.

The man escorted himself out of their house. Nestor walked up towards his father who read some business papers. Nervous, the blond boy asked, "Um...father...I keep on losing duels and...I wonder if you know how I can...you know...win?"

His blond hair father looked at him, signing, he announced, "It's simple, your enemies have control over your deck."

"Control?" confused Nestor.

"Like business, in games you must let your enemy think that they are in control so that when it comes to the final move, you win over the deal and game."

"I don't get it."

"Guess an example would make more sense then. That man just left is the CEO of Data Analyzers Corporation or DAC for short. That man wants to buy some of my factories so that he can end war and I going to let him. Do you know why?"

"To end...war?"

"Not really. You see son DAC is only a third party funded organization since they only do is keep records of duels and fix glitches going through duel disks and duel runners. And since their funded through a third party, those third party members would shut down or take away those factories they just bought from me since companies like Kaiba Corp or Industrial Illusions, don't have a purpose with them. And once they do I'll buy them back which I resume what I was originally doing and gain a profit from DAC. You see son, you have let you enemy think that they got the upper hand in the beginning however in the end result you take the victory by storm."

"Never thought it like that."

"Now leave please, I've got some work to do."

For the rest of the evening, Nestor alter his deck in his room and ate dinner alone only to mess with his deck again afterward. During the night, thud, the boy heard a noise somewhere in the house. He left his room to investigate the noise. Walking down the dark red hall, Nestor didn't see anything, only closed windows of Istanbal's radiant lights reflecting off the Mediterranean Sea.

A hand, cold as the winter night, covered the young boy's mouth. Struggling to scream, Nestor fought the bonny cold hand only for it's owner to whisper, "Relax, all will be over soon, just don't scream...yet."

Mr. Perrin, in the library, still worked on some documents of his business. The door open, annoyed Perrin said, "Look I don't want to be disturbed so can you..."

Realizing, a green haired man dressed in black walked into the room with a knife up Perrin's son's neck. "What the? Who are you? What do you want?" yelled Mr. Perrin.

"Me...um...a duelist, and I just a duel you thats all." answered the stranger.

"What...why should I do that?"

"Uh...well if you don't I could just...you know slit this kids throat if you don't."

"F...father." Nestor said scared.

"Don't worry son. I'll teach this trespasser not to mess with the Perrins."

"Glad to hear it." said the man smiling, "Don't after our duel I let your son go."

Mr. Perrin put on his duel disk, with him saying, "I'll let you take this first move."

"Really? How thoughtful. I play '_The Devil's Deal_'."

"Not familiar with that card."

"Not surprised, this card forces you to send every single monster in your deck to the graveyard."

"That's not fair" shouted Nestor.

"Relax kid, I take 400 points of damage for each monster he get rid of." the business man send eighteen cards to his graveyard and each of those unleashed a red winged imp claw the skin of the intruder, "Oh yes. This pain is great I can't wait to see how you'll react to this pain."

The intruder's skin now covered in blood with the scratches of the imps(Intruder LP- 800). Shaken, Nestor stood frozen with some the man's blood dripping onto him and not content with the man's arm around his neck. Terrified, Perrin yelled, "Let go of my son now before he get's traumatize and also for you to go too the hospital."

"Hospital? Gnaw I'm quiet happy with my state. I'm not sure about you though. But I bet your going to scream nicely." the green hair man licking his blood, "I summon '_Plague Mutation_'(DEF 1000)." a rotten tick appeared with it's eyes hanging by it's blood stream, "Your turn."

"My turn." said Mr. Perrin.

"Oh yeah, I never to mention this. You see old timer we're currently in a shadow duel which how should put this...the loser will die!" proudly yelled the insane man putting a smile on his face, "And the best screams occur before the second a person dies. I so excited to hear yours, he he he."

"Like I believe that psycho."

"Oh yeah call the man a 'psycho' who's holding a knife to your son. Real smart genius."

"Hum...I discard my monster in order to activate '_DNA Recovery_' which I can return two monsters from my grave with the same type has the monster I discard, so I select '_Tyrosaurus_' and '_Minosaurus_' to return too my hand. Then I pay a 1000 life points to activate '_Forming DNA Structure_'(Perrin LP- 7000) too synchro a monster using the monster in my hand. I send '_Tyrosaurus_', '_Minosaurus_', and '_Recksaurus_' to call upon the one who will seek the way for his species to live, I summon '_Path of the Vier-Cyrus_'(ATK 2400)." a six story high dinosaur covered in silver scales and razor sharp teeth drooled over the decayed bug, "I'll attack your creature."

The silver dinosaur raised his leg and stepped on the bug. Smiled, the intruder said, "Well since you destroyed my monster you take the pain of losing your life equal to your monster's power while I gain the strength due to your pain and all I have to do is send the top three cards of my deck to the grave!"

"However my monster can still do damage even when a monster is in defense mode in addition any damage my monster deals is double."

"Well I guess my life points stay the same but I can't say the same thing about you. I like to hear your scream now."

Nestor's father yelled in agony feeling the pain from his heart, mimicking a heath attack. Breathy harder and faster, his pain finally went away after his life points depleted(Perrin LP- 4600). Crying, the man declared, "What a be...beautiful sound."

"Uh...uh...huh...uh...your...turn."

"Dad are you...okay." asked Nestor in shock.

"For now." answered the stranger, "But you better watch your pathetic father squirm. I play 'Ultimate Necromancy' which I can summon two '_Hell Dog_'(ATK 2100) from my grave. Then I tune my two corpses together to synchro summon the one who will guide the living to their ultimate fate, I call forth my soul '_Path of the Dreizehn- Shinigami_'(ATK 3300)." a black cloaked creature without a head emerged through the darkness of the evaporated boned dogs, holding a curved steel scythe in its bonny hands, "Now strike him down and make him scream!"

The cloaked creature instead of it's scythe, he touched the dinosaur with it's hand and the creature rotten away as though it died through old age. Seeing his creature aging away, Perrin again physically felt the creature's pain through his heart(Perrin LP- 3500). Joyed, the stranger whispered, "I set this card and let you go."

Struggling, Perrin could barely drew his card from his card. The stranger excitedly screamed, "Now due to my '_Shinigami's_ power, you take one hundred points of damage for each monster in your graveyard!", more pain spread throughout Perrin's body, like a stroke(Perrin LP- 1400), "Now I activate 'Cemetery Bomb' and with it you'll scream like never before! For you to take a hundred points of damage for each monster in your grave!"

Perrin hold his heart, cried out his lungs with his heart going through multiple heart attacks and strokes occurring at the same moment. First knees, then the body, then head Perrin slammed into the ground. The stranger let go of the boy and walked over towards the boy's father's body. He picked up a card, smiling he said, "I guess I'm done here. Don't do drugs kid."

The man left the house, leaving the blood covered Nestor looking at his father's stiffed body.

* * *

Card Deputes:

**Plague Mutation**

Zombie DARK LV 2 ATK 1000/ DEF 1000

_When destroyed in battle, decrease your opponent's life points by the ATK of the monster who destroyed this card and increase your life points by the same amount._

**Tyrosaurus**

Dinosaur/Tuner EARTH LV 4 ATK 1900/ DEF 1000

**Minosaurus**

Dinosaur/Tuner EARTH LV 4 ATK 2000/ DEF 0

**Recksaurus**

Dinosaur/Tuner EARTH LV 2 ATK 800/ DEF 500

_Discard a card to Special Summon this card from your hand._

**Path of the Vier- Cyrus**

Dinosaur/Synchro DIVINE LV 10 ATK 2400/ DEF 2400

_This card has piercing. Any damage this card deals is double._

**Hell Dog**

Zombie/Tuner DARK LV 5 ATK 2000/ DEF 0

_On the field, treat this card's name a 'Plaguespreader Zombie'._

**Path of the Dreizehn- Shinigami**

Zombie/Synchro DIVINE LV 10 ATK 3300/ DEF 3300

_Each controller's Standby Phase, they lose 100 life points for each monster in their graveyard. During the End Phase, you can remove from play all of your opponent's monsters in their graveyard to summon this card from the graveyard._

**The Devil's Deal**

Spell

_Your opponent sends all monster's in their deck to the graveyard. You take 400 points of damage for each sent monster._

**DNA Recovery**

Spell

_Discard a monster. Return two different monster's from your grave to your hand with the same Type and Attribute as the discard card._

**Forming DNA Structure**

Spell

_Synchro a monster by sending the correct requirements in your hand to the grave for the Synchro Monster._

**Ultimate Necromancy**

Spell

_Summon has many Zombie monsters from the grave to your field. They cannot declare an attack._


	9. Mercy Part 1

Mira walked into the white ER room of Heavens Mercy Hospital. Examining the room, she sees Nameless sitting on the green chairs, waiting for her. She ran over to where Nameless sat in confusion. "Are you alright?" worried Mira.

"I'm fine." replied the coat wearing red head, "I'm more worried about Ignis."

"Ignis? Ssh I knew that egotistical moron would..."

"He want's to talk to you." Nameless interrupted, "He thought you wouldn't come if he called you, so he asked me to call you. Besides, I would call my family instead of you."

"Well...um...that would make sense but why does he want to talk..."

"He said its something he has to got off his chest and not to mention, your probably the closest thing to family he has, next to his father."

Mira remembered her sister telling Mira about his alcoholic father. Signing, the glass wearing woman asked, "Where his he?"

"In room 201."

The brunet left Nameless alone while heading over to the elevators. The red head look at the instant numbers that Ignis has on his phone, that she used to call Mira. Noticing she see's only two numbers, one for Luna and the other for Mira.

"Is Drake Smith at this hospital?" ten year old asking a nurse.

"Um...sorry we have no one here at this hospital by that name."

"Okay."

Grabbing her attention, the red head asked the blue hair boy, "Hey kid! Are looking for someone?"

"Yeah." replied the kid, "I'm looking for my big bro. His name his Drake Smith, he's about this tall and the same hair as me. Have you seen him?"

"No I haven't, but I'll let you you know if I do."

"Really? Thank you." the kid smiled while exiting the hospital.

Mira entered room 201, seeing Ignis viewing the night sky from his bed. The brunet walked to the side of the bed, examining the bandages covering half of the long hair, teen's body. Annoyed, Mira asked, "What do you want to talk to me about?"

Still viewing the sky, Ignis replied, "I know who killed Luna." the eyes of the brunet shaken, "But you don't have worry, I'm going to kill that bastard."

"Why tell me?"

"So that you can finally see justice of for your sister, and also to remove the stress of killing him yourself."

"How are you going to...kill him?"

"In a duel."

"Uh...who the hell do you think you are? Your just gonna kill yourself in the process. Don't expect me to mourn at your funeral."

Mira began to leave the room. At the door, Ignis said, "Hey! Why do you hate me?"

She sigh, "Figure out for yourself. Everyone hates you."

"Everyone hates me as a duelist. You hate me as a person. Ever since Luna told you about my dad, you just hate my guts and I want to know why before I go to jail, or die as you put it."

Hesitating to answer, she asked, "Do you really want me to answer."

"Yes, thats why I asked."

"Well the reason why I hate you it isn't that you might act similar to your father." she paused, "It's because you got my sister pregnant."

Widen, Ignis's eyes open. "Wha?"

"She was waiting for right moment to tell you but she couldn't since she...and when she died, I didn't want to tell since." paused again, "Well another reason why I hate you is because you mourn over her more than I ever did, and I didn't want you to feel more self pity at her funeral than you were already was."

Mira left the room leaving the black hair Ignis crying in both sorrow and anger. In the ER room, Mira searched for Nameless however she didn't see her. The glass wearing woman asked a nurse, "Excuse me, do you know where a red hair girl wearing a black coat is?"

"I think she went upstairs to see the man she came in with."

Mira than thought to herself, "_But I didn't came by to Ignis's room. Where the hell did she ran off too?_"

Antonio, with eyes closed sat on his duel runner in front of the Duel Circuit. "Antonio! Let's duel right now!" yelled a woman.

The bald man open his eyes to see the red head duelist. He responded, "I have no obligation to challenge the lady."

"You killed a woman who was a pregnant, and her boyfriend wants to kill you. Normally I wouldn't care, however you mess with my friend's future child and so I'll take his place in his revenge and kill you."

"Why would thy hold someone else's torch?"

"I already answered you, you messed with a child I hate people who hurt children. Besides, someone like you wouldn't care what they have to do has long as they reach their goal, am i wrong?" sacristy answered Nameless.

"Your reasoning of your fire disproves your reasoning of ignition. I will challenge you madam only to cease your flames. However are you prepared to face the consequences?"

"Consequences? I don't have any."

"Then let us duel."

* * *

**NOTE: No duel in this chapter only because the next one might be very lengthy.**


	10. Mercy Part 2

"Where the hell do you think your going?" yelled Mira, asking the bandaged Ignis.

"To find that guy who killed your sister." Ignis replied blandly, while sitting on his duel runner.

"You need too recover first you idiot!"

"I can't, I can't pay the hospital bills." joked Ignis, "Besides this pain is nothing compare to what I'm going to do to that fucker."

"Uh...see you at your funeral."

"Hey...just don't die before me okay."

Ignis took off and left the parking garage. Mira looking at Ignis' back replied, "I promise."

At the entrance of the Duel Circuit, darkness engulfed the lights of the light posts and the night stars. Antonio and Nameless, surrounded by the darkness prepare their duel runner. The bald man asked, "Are you prepare for the consequences of the foolish fury your about to commit?"

Annoyed, Nameless answered, "Yes I am."

"Then let us duel." both the black runner and the white runner took off to the midnight streets of Heaven City. "I shall make the first move, I call forth the '_Gate of the East_'(DEF 1700)." two bone towers risen from the ground divided by a green door. "Beside my gate I cast a set. I shall now pass the torch of fire upon you."

Nameless looking at the field, "_This is the same situation with Ignis during his duel. If I'm right about this I have to wait one turn before I make my move._ I summon '_Trainee Sea Serpent_'(ATK 1800)." a slither bodied creature appeared on the field with blue eyes similar of that a cat looking at the bald man, "Due to _'Trainee Serpent's_ effect, I increase my serpent's level by two(LV 5). Either way I attack your '_Gate of the East_' with my monster!"

The teal serpent, unleashed a water gun attack out it's mouth at the green door. Looking at the situation, Antonio yelled, "Your flames shall stop here! I unveil my set, _'Desperate Defense'_ in order to fall fourth the _'Gate of the North'_(DEF 2200)."

A similar brown door arose from the ground, blocking the water. "The gates of the North blockade the wrath of monsters once per move." said Antonio.

"_Seems I'm right but I have to wait for my next turn in order to make my move._ I play two face down cards. I end my turn."

"My move. I call forth the_ 'Gate of the South'_(DEF 2000)." like the other two doors, a yellow door risen from the ground, "I shall pass the torch to you."

Taking a quick ninety degree turn with their runners, Nameless yelled, "Already? Okay then, my move. First I summon _'Trainee Beast'_(ATK 1600)." a black cub wearing a bead necklace ran onto the field, "When my monster is summon I can decrease _'Gate of the South's_ level by half so that you can't summon that 'Agis' of yours."

Before the cub could roar, the yellow door interrupted the process when it ram into it. "The gates of the south blockade the wrath of a creature's power once per turn." announce the white robe man.

"Well, I'm still not letting you to summon that monster. Since I have three speed counters, I can play the _'Speed Spell- Quick Boost'_ which gives _'Trainee Beast'_ 600 attack points."

In response, Antonio shout, "So sad that thy fire feels that way, the gates of the East blockade the wrath of spells once per turn."

With the her spell negated, the red head responded, "Now I activate my face down card, _'Trainee Tag'_. This trap transfers all of _'Trainee Sea Serpent's_ attack points(ATK 0) and give it all to _'Trainee Beast'_(ATK 3400), in addition it gives _'Trainee Beast'_ a piercing effect."

"Has the mind lapse? The gates of the north blockade an attack once per turn. Everything you have achieved as turned into uselessness."

"No, but I think your mind lapsed." the bald man looked at her confused, "Like I said, I'm going to make sure you don't summon that monster of yours. I activate my other face down card, _'Extra Push'_. This card gives me one extra speed counter for each monster I control(SC 5). Since I have five speed counters now, I can play the _'Speed Spell- Dead Stop'_ and with it I can negate the effect of one monster on the field till the end of the turn, and I choose _'Gate of the North'_!"

The door's brown color faded gray. Shocked, the bald man said, "I understand, you decoyed your first spell card so that not only you could conduct battle but also spread your flames upon me."

"Now _'Trainee Beast'_ attack _'Gate of the North'_!"

With nails, the black cub sliced the gray door; spreading wooden debris falling on the bald man(Antonio LP- 6800), "I end my turn and due to _'Trainee Tag's_ effect, my monster's regain their original attack(ATK 1600)(ATK 1800)."

"Hmph, so thy lady believes she halt the destined road of god? I declare your false thoughts with my _'Speed Spell- Half Reborn'_ to call forth _'Gate of the North'_ from my grave with half of it's strength(DEF 1100). I also call forth the _'Gate of the West'_(DEF 1500). I'll now merge the flames of vengeance for the one who seeks the ever lasting destruction, I call forth _'Path of the Sechzehn- Agis'_(ATK 3600)." the seven limb, two headed creature surfaced through the transmute fire of the gates, "My monster of vengeance, end the serpent's pain."

The sevens threw seven fireballs, incarcerating _'Trainee Sea Serpent'_ to bones. Whiplashed, the flames surround the red head, catching her black coat on fire(Nameless LP- 4400). Immediately she took it off, yelling, "You owe me a coat jackass!"

"A battle of death and you care for a lifeless object. How pity, I set and pass the torch to you."

"My move._ Looks like getting rid of his monster will be more easier than I thought._ Since I have three speed counters I can play the _'Speed Spell- Afterlife Guidance'_. By removing from play _'Trainee Sea Serpent'_ from my graveyard I summon a token with the same level as 'Trainee Sea Serpent'. Next I pay six speed counters to one draw card(SC- 1). Now I play the _'Speed Spell- Speed Token'_ which I get a token with a level equal to amount of speed counters I have and right now I have one speed counter. Finally I tune my _'Trainee Beast'_ and both of my tokens to summon the level eight _'Master Beast'_(ATK 2000)!" the three monsters vanished replacing them with a black panther wearing a bead necklace, "_Master Beast'_ attack _'Agis'_!"

Lighting speed, the panther soar in the air with both paws ready to strike. Puzzled, Antonio announced, "My creature's fire outruns your beast's strength. How do thy plan to extinguish my fire?"

"Simple, _'Master Beast'_ gain attack point equal to half of the monster attack it's battling against(ATK 3900)!" smirked Nameless.

"Then I will halt your advancement, I unveil my set, _'Intimidation of the Monster'_. My trap blockades your attack in fear and with that fear your beast goes to the defensive with no protection(DEF 0)."

"Pif...I play one face down card. Your move."

"My move, and I declare my creature of vengeance to engage your monster in battle." Agis threw all seven fireballs at the panther, also incarnating it, "With my creature's power, when the fire destroys a monster on the defensive you take the flames of a thousand pains onto yourself."

The flames scorn the side of the black duel runner, burning her legs(Nameless LP- 3400). Miserable, Nameless screamed, "Ah...I activate my trap...ah..._'Back to Training'_ which activates when you destroyed my...eh..._'Master'_ monster, I bring back it's _'Trainee' _version from my graveyard...and I draw two cards." the black cub emerged again on the field, "When_ 'Trainee Beast'_ is summon, I decrease...'_Agis'_ level by half(LV 5)"

The bald man then said. "I shall now pass the torch to you."

Through the darkness, Nameless drew her card, "I summon _'Trainee Zombie'_(DEF 0) along with two face down cards." The black goo monster with a skull emerges from the ground next to the red head, "Your move."

The white robe man, meters ahead of Nameless said, "With your fury, you shall burn all those close to you and so I will now put an end to that fire. I activate my _'Speed Spell- Dynamic Force'_. By tossing my hand, and weaken my creature for each card(ATK 2100), _'Agis'_ is able to strike three times this move."

"Oh..."

"Now '_Agis'_ unleash your vengeance and end thy ladies' fire!"

'_Agis'_ threw seven balls of fire targeting the black cub. Before they could reach, Nameless yelled, "I activate my trap, _'Trainee Guard'_." the black cub roared at the fireballs, extinguishing them through sound waves, "Not only does it automatically end your battle phase but I also draw one card."

"Then I pass the torch to you now and with my passing my creature regains it's former strength(ATK 3600)."

At the next curve, Antonio easily made the turn where as Nameless scraped her duel runner on the black road. Noticing the situation, the white robe man suggested, "You should surrender. Both state of body and future, you unable to beat me in this conflict. Your fire will corrupt you into a monster you will never destroy and your allies will never accept that monster."

"A monster huh." whispering Nameless, "I'm already am one and I'm the kind who eats the monsters who takes away both someones parenthood and a child's birth! Draw! _'Trainee Warrior', I can work with this_. I use '_Trainee Zombie's_ effect to decrease _'Trainee Beast's_ level by one(LV 3). Next I activate my trap, _'Hero of the DD'_. By discarding the top card of my deck, I can return _'Trainee Sea Serpent'_ back to the field then with his effect I increase _'Zombie's_ level by two(LV 4). Now I tune my _'Trainee Sea Serpent'_, _'Trainee Zombie'_, and _'Trainee Beast'_ for the who the one who protect the young and seek the future..."

"You also have one!" shouted Antonio.

"I synchro summon,_ 'Path of the Drei- Freya'_(DEF 2300)!" a white clothed woman descended from the halo sun matching her blond her onto the field.

Antonio looked at the blond woman holding her spear, replied, "Both god and fate casts their fire upon us both. Answer me, who died that you cared so much for you to obtain god's blessing?"

"What are you talking about?"

Pointing at _'Freya'_, the bald man answered, "That creature belongs to beings who rule over the twenty paths of god. When a person controls all the twenty paths they open the door of god's home. But only those who be blessed...and punished by god can rule over a chosen path."

"No offense Antonio but I don't care."

"You should care! Your friend, Ignis experience death of the one who he gave his love too and the one gave love back to him, while I lost the love of a brother's care. So what did you lose?"

Nameless looked at the bald man. She said, "I summon _'Trainee Warrior'_(ATK 1100) and when he's summon he increases his level by one(LV 4). Then I pay three speed counters to deal 600 points of damage to you(Antonio LP- 6200)(SC- 2). I also play the _'Speed Spell- Same Speed'_ to activate one speed spell from my graveyard that can be activated with the exact speed counters it needs to be played. I choose _'Speed Token'_ to gain a level two token then I tune my _'Trainee Warrior'_ and my token to synchro summon, _'Master Warrior'_(ATK 2200). Your turn."

Antonio looked at the cowboy who she just summon onto the field. "Every well, death after all is the root of all fires. Draw."

"Oh yeah forgot to mention, as long 'Freya' is on the field, all monster's with less attack points then hers can't be destroyed in battle or by effects."

"If so then, _'Agis'_ destroy her gift given by god!"

The two headed creature threw all seven fireballs at the blond woman, burning her to ashes. With the remaining flames, the flew straight threw Nameless making her scream in agony(Nameless LP- 2400). Screaming, the red head said, "When _'Freya's_ destroyed, all of my monsters gain 1000 attack points(ATK 3200)."

"Then I place a set, I pass the torch to you."

"My move, now _'Master Warrior'_ attack that monster of his and gain 800 attack points when you declare an attack(ATK 4000)!" the rifle of the cloaked cowboy fired it's gun and instantly piercing the seven arm creatures body.

With the explosion, the fire of the destroyed creature cached onto the white robe man(Antonio LP- 5800). "Unveil my trap, _'Time Machine'_." yelled the bald man, "This card returns 'Agis' back to the field."

Annoyed, Nameless see's the_ 'Agis'_ emerging from a black machine. She then silently says, "I play one face down card. Your turn."

"Now your fire shall be no more, I offer all twelve of my counters to deal 2400 points of damage(SC- 0)!"

"Not quite, I activate my trap _'The Master's Sacrifice'_. By offering _'Master Warrior'_ I cut all damage this turn by halve and I also can summon _'Trainee Warrior'_(DEF 700) from my grave and _'Trainee Fiend'_(DEF 500) from my deck to the field(Nameless LP- 1200)." the cowboy vanished replacing him with a kid cowboy and skeleton, "Then I increase _'Trainee Warrior's_ level by one(LV 4) and decrease _'Trainee Fiend's_ level by one(LV 2)."

"Very well, now my creature of fury, destroy his warrior!" the two headed creature again, incinerated the cowboy along with burning the red head's body(Nameless LP- 700), "I shall pass the torch to you."

Breathing, slowly, she moved her hand on the top of her deck. Before Nameless drew her card, Antonio announced, "You know that this battle must come to a resolve without forfeiting this fight. Now I know that thy are one of god's chosen ones, I must make assure that I obtain your blessing so I can end all fires of the world. I will cry for thy, but your death will lead to great peace."

"Bullshit!" yelled a voice though the monitors on the duel runners, "If you kill her then I will have to kill you myself."

Surprised, Nameless sees Ignis talking to them, "You already killed my girlfriend and you think I'm going to let you live if you kill my friends? Don't count on it! That's a promise."

"So sad, so much wrath in my presence and yet all of who that god blessed. Is this a joyous day or a day of sorrow?"

"Hey Antonio!" yelled Nameless, "You know why I'm dueling you? It's so that I don't want to see my friends kill anyone and accepting all of their burden. My turn. _'Speed Revival' I can bring back any monster from my grave with this card but I lose all of my speed counters. However there's no monster in my grave that can do anything so I gotta draw a card._ I pay all of my six speed counters to draw a card(SC- 0). _This card might help._ I play the _'Speed Spell- Max Out'_, this card gives me the maximum amount of speed counters but I lose all of them at the end of this turn and I don't gain anymore speed counter's for the next three turns(SC- 12). Now I pay six more speed counters to draw a card(SC- 6). _Please, let me draw that card._" Nameless drew her card, smiling, "Okay first I pay three speed counters to deal 600 points of damage(Antonio LP- 5200)(SC- 3). Next I play the _'Speed Spell- Speed Revival'_ which I can revive any monster from my grave who's level is lower than the amount of speed counters I have, so I summon _'Trainee Fairy'_(DEF 100)."

A green pixie with six wings flew on the field, sitting on the red head's shoulder. Confused, the bald man asked, "When did was thy creature sent to the cemetery?"

"When I used _'Hero of the DD'_ to discard the top card of my deck. But now it's time to use _'Trainee Fairy's_ effect to increase all of my monsters level by one (LV 3)(LV 2). Now I discard _'Egg of Light'_ from my hand to add any monster from deck to my hand and I choose 'Trainee Dragon'! Next I offer _'Trainee Fairy'_ so I can summon 'Trainee Dragon(ATK 2000)!" a baby like red scale dragon with a sharp tooth poking out his mouth appeared on field, "Now due to_ 'Trainee Dragon's_ effect, it increases his own level by level of the offered monster(LV 7). Now I tune both my _'Trainee Fiend'_ and _'Trainee Dragon'_ for the who will seek hope, life,..."

"Impossible! There's no chances that god gave you another power!"

"And future, I summon the _'Path of the Null- Izanagi'_!"

A humanoid lizard approached the field, wearing a mask that smiles, clothes made of silver and gold; the creature proudly walk on the air, down towards the field.

* * *

Card Deputes:

**Master Beast**

Beast/Synchro LV 8 EARTH ATK 2000/ DEF 1600

_When battling, this monster gains half of the ATK of the monster it's battling during the damage calculations only._

**Path of the Drei- Freya**

Aqua/Synchro LV 10 DIVINE ATK 2300/ DEF 2300

_Your monster's with less ATK than this card cannot be destroyed by battle or by effects. When this card is destroyed, all of your monster's gain 1000 ATK._

**Trainee Fairy**

Fairy/Tuner LV 1 LIGHT ATK 100/ DEF 100

_When summon, all of your monster's increase their level by one._

**Egg of Light**

Dragon LV 1 LIGHT ATK 0/ DEF 0

_Discard this card to add one monster from your deck and add it to your hand._

**Trainee Tag**

Trap

_Reduce one 'Trainee' monster's ATK to 0 and give another monster the same ATK decreased by this card's effect and also do damage to monster's in defense mode till the End Phase._

**Extra Boost**

Trap

_Gain one Speed Counter for each monster you own._

**The Trainee's Training**

Trap

_When a 'Master' monster is destroyed, send it back to the Extra deck and summon the 'Trainee' monster thats listed on the synchro monster. Draw two cards._

**Intimidation of the Monster**

Trap

_Activate when your opponent's monster declares an attack on your attack position monster. Switch the attacking monster to defense and that monster DEF becomes 0. _**  
**

**Hero of the DD**

Continuos Trap

_Discard the top card of your deck. Summon one removed from play. When the monster is removed, destroy this card. When this card is removed, destroy the monster._

**The Master's Sacrifice**

Trap

_Activate by offering one 'Master' synchro monster. Reduce all damage by halve. Summon the 'Trainee' monster listed on the synchro monster from your grave and one 'Trainee' monster from your deck._

**Speed Spell- Dead Stop**

_SC 5. Negate one monster's effect till the end of the turn._

**Speed Spell- Halve Reborn**

_SC 4. Summon one monster from your grave with half of the ATK and DEF._

**Speed Spell- Afterlife Guidance**

_SC 3. Remove from play one monster in your graveyard. Summon a token with the same level as the removed monster_

**Speed Spell- Dynamic Force**

_SC 8. Discard your hand. Select one monster you control. Decrease it's ATK by 500 for each discarded card. It can attack number of times this turn equal to the number of cards you discarded till the end of the turn._

**Speed Spell- Same Speed**

_Activate one Speed Spell form you graveyard that as the exact number of Speed Counters needed that you have to activate._

**Speed Spell- Speed Revival**

_Summon one monster from your graveyard with a level equal to or less then the amount of SC you have. Lose all of your SC._

**Speed Spell- Max Out**

_Increase your SC to 12. Lose all SC at the End Phase. Can not gain SC till your 4th Standby Phase._


	11. Mercy Part 3

Amazement, Antonio stared at the crossed leg, sitting lizard mocking him with it's smiling mask shining upon him. Nameless pointing her finger at the masked lizard, "With '_Path of the Null- Izanagi_' you will never take anyone's life ever again!"

"Man I haven't seen a creature like that since Luna..." Ignis said before he stopped.

Shocked, confused, Antonio shout, "How does thy be praised by god blessings twice? When someone such as I obtain another path cannot use another blessing, how can thy use two?"

"To tell you the truth? I'm going to end this quickly since I don't think I can take another god speech from you."

"Powerful words, however despite my lady's double blessing, your creature of the unknown path contains only strength of two thousand. How will it destroy or rather face my goliath, '_Agis_'?"

"Simple, my monster has an effect that he can increases his own attack points from one synchro monster already on the field, like your '_Agis_'."

"Nay."

"Now '_Izanagi_', absorb '_Agis's_ strength!" holding out his left hand, a red aura cloaking the seven hand creature is suck through the hand of the masked lizard as though it's draining the very soul of the creature(ATK 5600), "'_Izanagi_' attack '_Agis_'!"

With only the index and middle finger; black lightning soared out of the masked lizard, striking the two headed creature and destroying it into dust(Antonio LP- 3200). The red head smiled while saying, "Your turn."

Antonio looking behind him on his white runner, announced, "Your flames may have scorn my soul, however my fire in time will destroy you. My go and I place a set. I shall pass the torch to you."

"My turn and also since it's my turn again '_Izanagi_' reverts back to his original attack points(ATK 2000)!"

"I unveil my set, '_Last Defense_'." yelled Antonio, "As long my card remains alone, your monsters shall stand in point until I call forth another card."

Driving though the streets, Nameless replied, "Okay...I summon '_Trainee Pyro_'(ATK 1400)!" a little red ball of fire appeared next the masked lizard, "When '_Trainee Pyro_' is summon I decrease his own level by two(LV 1)."

"Your new beast doesn't effect the situation, now your force to end your turn."

"Really? I think it's about time to end this charade don't you agree?" Antonio looked puzzled, "I activate '_Izanagi_' other effect to negate the effects of any card I choose for one turn."

"_That cannot be_."

"I negate '_Last Defense_'!"

"No!" screamed the bald man.

"Now '_Izanagi_', '_Trainee Pyro_'; attack him directly!" with the black lighting and the flames of the small ball of fire, Antonio screamed in agony with both him and his runner catching on fire(Antonio LP- 0).

Fast, the white robe man continue to scream heading towards the end of road, towards a wall. Bang, the man crashed into the concrete barricade. Nameless along with Ignis who somehow caught up with them, got off their runners and examine the explosion. Screaming into the air, the bald man walk out of the fire holding two cards in hand. "So god, is this how you want to end me?" yelled Antonio, "In fire? Then I accept this fate. You, the fiend of vengeance." looking at Nameless, "Take these blessings of god, they are now yours however you cannot use their powers since god forbids it."

Nameless took the two cards that Antonio threw on the ground, they are '_Agis_' and a monster named '_Michael_'. Cold, Ignis said, "Just die already."

With a body evaporating and burning with fire, Antonio announced, "I will tell you this sir, I am not the cause of your love's death."

"Say...what." shocked Ignis.

"Someone else, like me, cast judgement upon her. And I see that your fire will be the end of you."

"Tell me who! Tell me who killed Luna!" Ignis demanding from now the vanished man, "Tell me...tell me."

The long hair man fell to his knees crying learning that his justice is not been given. Sad, Nameless said, "We shouldn't stay here, let's go home."

Whimpering, Ignis replied, "Yeah...I guess your right, but don't do that again."

"Do what again?"

"When I meet the person who killed Luna, I'm going to kill him myself. So stay out of my way when I do, got that?"

Nameless stared at the determine eyes of a person who would do anything to kill, just for sake of revenge. "I won't stop you, I promise."

Relieved, slowly Ignis realized the burnt marks, the same as his, on her body through her duel. "Hey! You need go to hospital, those burns look nasty."

"No. What I need right now is a jacket, that Antonio owes me one."

"Hello! You shouldn't be caring a jacket at this moment."

"Antonio said the same thing, so that makes you responsible for buying a new coat."

"Hey! I'm not buying you a jacket!"

"Oh yes your and we're going to store right now."

"For a person who just killed someone your acting calm about this!"

"Like your the one to talk?" replied Nameless, "Besides don't change the subject!"

"Can we just leave already?"

"Yeah, to the store."

"Their all closed!"

"Then tomorrow!"

In an office, a blue haired man said, "Looks like Antonio's dead."

"Really?" surprised a woman in the room with him, "I always thought he was going to be the last of use to fall before we open the path."

"Don't act so selfish. He knew that he was going to die one day, it's just when god decides to let him die is the question we don't know."

"So...what know?" asked a white hair young boy.

"We learn that another blessed person exists in Haven City, not once but twice as this person been blessed by god."

"So you want us to take care of this problem?" asked the woman.

"No." answered the blue haired man, "I have a different idea in mind."

* * *

Card Deputes:

**Path of the Null- Izanagi**

Reptile/Synchro DIVINE LV 10 ATK 2000/ DEF 2000

_If you don't have 'Egg of Light' in the graveyard, destroy this card. Once per turn activate one the flowing effects:_

_-Increase this card's ATK equal to one Synchro monster on the field to your next Standby Phase._

_-Negate one card's effect till your next Standby Phase._

_-Draw one card._

_-Add one monster from your deck and add it in your hand._

_-Add one card from your grave and add it to your deck._

_-Remove one card from your opponent's grave from play._

_-Remove this card from play till your next Standby Phase._

**Trainee Pyro**

Pryo/Tuner FIRE LV 3 ATK 1400/ DEF 0

_When summon, decrease one monster's level by 2._

**Last Defense**

Continuous Trap

_Your opponent cannot declare an attack. If you have any other card on the field, destroy this card._


	12. After

The next day of school, Amelia sat next to the bandaged Ignis who justs looked down at the pizza special on his tray. The brown hair friend annoyed, asked, "So do you like to tell me how you got burn?"

Ignis replied without looking up, "No."

"How about you tell me why your not eating your pizza?"

"No." Ignis said with his head still down.

"Are you going to duel again this afternoon and loose in the most humiliating way ever known in dueling history?"

"Hey!" yelled Ignis with his head up.

"Hey Ignis! When are you going to buy me a new jacket?" asked Nameless who stood over the long haired man.

"Not that again." bothered Ignis.

The red head sat next to Ignis rubbing her naked arms, acting as though she is cold in the warm sunny outside weather. "When do yoiu plan on getting me one?"

"Can you stop talking about that?"

"I don't think see can." Amelia implied.

The bandage man looked at Nameless. Being naked from her jacket, Nameless felt scared fom looking at her own body, while rubbing her burn marks from her duel against Antonio. The long haired boy seeing her reaction, quietly said, "Okay...I'll buy you a jacket."

"Finally, we're going this afternoon got that?" the red head smiled whiling rubbing her arms.

"I guess your not going to lose another stupid duel." happily said Amelia.

"Hey!" Ignis yelling at Amelia.

"Don't complain." the red head said, "You agreed to do it."

On the opposite side of the cafeteria, the suit wearing Zyler ate his pizza with a plastic fork while another male student is yelling at him. "Zyler!" yelled the student wearing blue jeans with a jacket to match, "I want a rematch already! When are you going to duel me jackass!"

Signing, Zyler looked at the green blue hair man said, "I will duel you if you face the one who tied with me in yesterday's challenge."

"What are you talking about?" shouted the man.

"Due too your absence yesterday, I dueled a female yesterday and we came to a draw. If you fight her and win, then I will fight you for your former title."

Pissed, the blue haired man then said, "Okay, who is this person your talking about so I can beat her?"

"I do no recall her name however I believe she went by a name of meaningless, Nameless."

After school, Nameless dragged Ignis to Haven City Mall for the 'New High Clothing Store'. The red head look over the racket of trench coats, looking for a coat similar to the one she had before it was burn. While Nameless looked at the coats, the bandaged man checked the prices of the coats in disbelief of the high costs. In astonishment, Ignis commented, "Hey! These things are more expansive the wedding ring I bought."

"Really?" caught Nameless, "I guess you really don't love Luna."

"Hey! I did love her and I was going to marry her, but these jackets are outrageously over priced piece of fabric just for a favor!"

"Good." marked the red head.

"What's good?"

"That you love someone and defend her even in death." Nameless smiled.

"Wa..hum...thanks?" confused Ignis.

"Come to think of it, what did you do with that ring?"

"Wh...why do you ask?" puzzled the long haired man.

Suddenly a man dressed in blue walked up to the red head asking, "Are you that Nameless that duel Zyler yesterday?"

Calmly, she replied with a smile, "Why yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because that asshole won't duel me unless I beat you first, so let's duel right now!"

"Hope you mind but I prefer a non-kind description of myself when I am around." implied the tux wearing classmate, "In addition, I would believe you when you told me that you won instead of me witnessing this fight."

"Well if you guys put it that way, I'll duel you in one condition." Nameless said with her index up pointing up, "If I win you buy one these jackets for me."

"What? Whatever...fine lets duel already." anxiously demanded the blue hair man.

"Okay but first, Ignis do you have any objections since I know that you want to be the very best duelist in the school?"

"Not this time, go right ahead and duel. _Not to mention I don't want to pay for one of these things._"

"By the way, I didn't catch your name."

"His name his Jacob, the former best of our school." answered the blond man.

Jacob and Nameless stood across each other outside the store in the white mall halls, preparing to duel, while Ignis and Zyler sat on a bench watching their duel. Jakob impatient, yelled "I go first. I summon _Ally of Justice Core Destroyer_(ATK 1200)." a sliver metal slug creature merged on the field, "Next I set two cards. Your turn."

"My turn. _An Ally of Justice card? I bet that his deck is to counter light decks. If that's the case_, first I activate my field spell, _The Master's Gym for the Trainees_!" after a bright light casting on the field, everyone now is inside a workout gym full of weights and treadmills, "In addition to my field spell, I also summon _Trainee Zombie_(ATK 900)." the black, liquid blob creature formed on the field, through the ground, "Now I activate_ The Master's Gym for the Trainees'_ effect by paying a thousand life points and by removing from play _Trainee Zombie_(Nameless LP- 7000), so I can summon the _Master_ version of my monster. I call out _Master Zombie_(ATK 1900)!" the black blob grew, transforming into a black liquid squid creature with the dinosaur skeleton head poking out on the tip of the head, "Of course, I'm going to attack your monster with _Master Zombie_!"

The liquid squid expand it's hands at the metal slug. Before the slime formed tentacles could touch the slug, Jacob yelled, "I don't think so bitch, I reveal my trap, _DNA Transplant_! This card changes every monster's attribute to the one I declare, and I chose light!" the tentacles wrapping around the metal skin dissolved, slowly; the goo dissolved throughout the body, "Since your zombie is a light monster now, this battle is over before it even began."

The the black squid dissolved into the air. Looking at nothing, Nameless said, "I set two cards. Your turn."

"My turn, I summon _Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator_(ATK 1400)." a red metal bird creature flew next to the metal slug, "With _Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator_, I discard a card to return one of your set cards back to your hand! Now I activate my set card _Star Blast_ to decrease my _Ally of Justice Core Destroyer's_ level by one by only paying five hundred life points(Jacob LP- 7500). Now I offer both monsters to synchro summon _Ally of Justice Catastor_(ATK 2200)." with the red metal bird and the metal slug gone, a bigger yet cleaner metal slug replace the two creatures.

"_So he summon the monster only creatures of the dark can stand a chance to fight against._"

"Now I'll attack you directly with _Catastor_!" a beam of a black ray soar out of metal slug's lone red eye, vertically striking the burned red head(Nameless LP- 4800), "Now it's your turn."

"_So far so good._" the girl thought smiling, "My turn. I summon _Trainee Fiend_(DEF 500). I'll end my turn."

"Wait, why didn't she summon _Master Fiend_?" asking Ignis out loud.

"Did you forget, _DNA Transplant_ forges creatures of any into beings of light." answered the annoyed Zyler.

"Oh yeah.." pondered Ignis, "_Good thing I'm not dueling otherwise I have to buy that jacket._"

"My move." Jakob gladly yell, "Alright, I summon _Ally or Justice Searcher_(ATK 1400)." a green shelled tank bursted through the gym's wall and drove next to the metal slug, "I think you know what this means bitch, I discard one card to change your defensive _Trainee Fiend_ into attack mode(ATK 500)! I use _Searcher_ to attack your monster." the tank with both guns, shoot across the little skeleton, exploding in front of Nameless(Nameless LP- 3900), "Finally, I let _Catastor_ attack you directly!" the metal slug again, use it's black beam to strike the red head(Nameless LP- 1700), "Your move."

"Okay, my turn." replied Nameless, "_Looks like this turn is going to be better than I thought._ First discard _Egg of Light_ to add _Trainee Sea Serpent_ from deck to my hand. Then I summon my newly added _Trainee Sea Serpent_(ATK 1800) to the field and when he's summon I can increase his level by two(LV 5)." a blue fish appeared on the field, "Next I activate my trap, _Hero of DD_. By sending the top card of my deck to the graveyard, I summon my _Trainee Zombie_(DEF 0) that was remove from play." the black blob emerged again on the field next to the fish, "Next I activate my spell card, _Reckless Apprentice_, this card summons one Trainee monster from my deck however it's effects are negated. Now along with my other two monsters, I summon _Trainee Warrior_(ATK 1100)."

A little boy cowboy jumped out behind from the weight stools, holding his revolver. Nameless continued, "With all three _Trainee_ monsters, I tune them together to summon the one who will seek hope, life, and future; I summon _Path of the Null- Izanagi_(ATK 2000)!"

The smiling masked lizard, wearing his white and gold robes, descended from the bright shining sky. Looking at the radiant creature, the blond Zyler in disbelieved of shaking eyes thought, "_How can she contain one the paths_?"

"Now I activate the effect of _Izanagi_ to increase his attack by one synchro monster on the field and I choose _Ally of Justice Catastor_!"

The masked lizard, drains the aura of the metal slug though _Izanagi's_ left hand(ATK 4400). In confusion, the blue haired man shouted excitedly, "That doesn't matter how much power your monster as! My Catastor still can destroy your freak of a mosnter!"

"True, however Catastor is not my target."

Surprised, Jakob immediately looked at his other monster, _Searcher_. "Izanagi, attack _Ally of Justice Searcher_!" the robe lizard unleashed a black lighting through his right hand and destroying the green tank (Jakob LP- 4500), "I set two cards. Your turn."

"You little bitch!" furiously yelling the man, "I'll show you don't mess with me!"

"Shesh, that guy needs to calm down." implied Ignis.

"Your the one to talk." smirked Nameless.

"Hey!"

"Don't ignore me!" screamed the blue haired man, "_Catastor_ attack that stupid monster of hers?" the metal slugs beam head straight at the lizard however, the red head announced, "I activate my trap, _Synchro Deflection_! When you attack a synchro monster, I can destroy your _DNA Transplant_ and summon one tuner monster from my graveyard!"

"That doesn't matter! Your monster still isn't a dark monster so it's still destroyed!"

The beam dematerialized the masked lizard into nothingness while Nameless said, "I summon _Trainee Fiend_ from graveyard due to _Synchro Deflection's_ effect, then I pay one thousand life points for using _The Master's Gym for the Trainees_ to tune _Trainee Fiend_ into _Master Fiend_(ATK 2500)(Nameless LP- 700)!"

The little skeleton vanished, replacing it with a humanoid horned creature. "It doesn't mater what you do!" the blue man still yelling, "I play two face down cards, your turn!"

"My turn. I play _Master Oblivion_, this spell card destroys all of your spell and trap cards since I have a Master monster."

Jacob witnessed his two set cards destroyed, screaming, "That's all? Your monster still can't destroy _Catastor_!"

"Now I remove _Izanagi_ from my graveyard to give _Master Fiend_ two thousand extra attack points(ATK 4500)."

"That still doesn't matter!"

"I activate my trap, _Master Reborn_. This card allows me to bring back _Master Zombie_ from my graveyard(ATK 1900)." the black goo octopus appeared again on the field standing next to the skeleton.

"Even with that monster being a dark monster, it still can't destroy mine!"

"True, except that _Master Zombie_ gains one hundred attack points for each card in my graveyard."

"Wait...what?"

"Since I have nine card in my graveyard, _Master Zombie_ gains nine hundred more attack points(ATK 2800). _Master Zombie_ attack his monster!" the black octopus wrapped around the metal slug, squeezing the clean skin monster into a ball of useless metal(Jakob LP- 3900), "Now it's time to end this charade, _Master Fiend_ attack him directly!"

The horned skeleton forming a ball of flames in his hand, threw the ball of flames at the blue haired man, finishing him off (Jacob LP- 0). Anger, Jakob whispered, "I can't lose...not to her!"

"Way to go Nameless, looks like I'm off the hook in buying a jacket." happily announced Ignis.

"Indeed you are." smirked the red head, "So...are you going to buy me a jacket now Jakob?"

"Pif...what ever." annoyed Jakob.

"By the way." the long haired man said, "It's in my pocket."

"What is?"

"My ring...I mean Luna's, I think."

"That's good to hear but why tell me?"

"I don't know..."

"Well you're taking the right steps in letting her go."

"I hope..."

"It appears I'm not needed at present." said Zyler, "Good day."

Zyler walked off, thinking, "_So another appeared, what's your next move Oscar?_"

* * *

Card Deputes:

**Master Zombie**

Sychro/Zombie LV 5 ATK 1900/ DEF 0

_This card gains 100 ATK for each in your graveyard._

**The Master's Gym for the Trainees**

Field Spell

_When you summon a "Trainee" monster, you may pay 1000 LP to remove that monster from play and summon a Synchro "Master" that the removed monster is listed on the Synchro monster._

**Reckless Apprentice**

Quick Play Spell

_Summon on "Trainee" monster form your deck, the effects are negated._

**Master Oblivion**

Spell

_Activate only if you have "Master". Destroy all your opponent's Spell and Trap cards._

**Synchro Deflection**

Trap

_Activate if your Synchro monster is an attack target. Destroy a Spell or Trap card and summon one Tuner from your graveyard._

**Master Reborn**

Trap

_Summon one "Master" synchro from your graveyard._


	13. Pain and Death

**Shesh I fell behind on my schedule with this story. Then again it is my longest chapter I have ever written and this is side project of mine.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The brisk of sunset, the red runner rode on the empty side roads of the city. Ignis due to his injuries, as to take the quiet paths to home; especially when the long haired man ken nearly keeping his balance. Unfocused, Ignis thought about what he said to Nameless earlier, "_Why do I carry this ring? And why did I tell her about it?_"

Halt, Ignis pulled on the brakes when a woman suddenly appeared in front of the runner. Unstable, screeching on the black pavement, falling, the bandaged student rolling on the black pavement, shattering, the runner smash into the steel railing, dislocated, Ignis laid near burning runner. The woman walked up to the agonizing black haired duelist, leaning over him. The woman said, "Why don't you do things that other people tell you to do?"

Looking at the woman, Ignis recognizes the red head smiling over him.

Mira laid on her bed in her contained organized room of books, science props and nostalgia dolls of a kid show. She read her mediocre book of fantasy dragons when her cell rang. "Hello." she answered, "...Your ware? Again? Why the hell should I visit you? Fine I'm coming."

She closed her book, without a bookmark; and left her clean room.

At the hospital room on the last floor, Amelia sat in a chair next to the casket covered one eyed Ignis. Smiling, the red head said, "Two nights in a row..." Ignis looked at the woman with his one red, shallow eye, "And I don't think that's a record."

She laughed. The long haired yelled, "What the fuck where you doing on the road? Are you trying to get me killed?"

"Shish, theirs no reason to use foul language to a woman." she sacristy replied, "About coming onto the roof, I gotta show you something."

"Hey! Get back here!" Ignis screamed at the woman leaving the room.

In the elevator, the pissed brunet wearing glasses leaned on the elevator's wall holding her green book bag. The doors open, Mira walked into the hallway. On the corner of her eye; she glanced a long black hair man entering the stair case. The brunet pondered, "Was that Ignis?"

Ignis walked on the roof, seeing Amelia looking over the city. Excited she yelled, "You came! Come over here, this is cool!"

"What where you doing on that road?" demanded the painful Ignis.

"Look at this! You can't see a better view than this, unless your on DAC Tower!"

"Why are your happy in seeing me dyeing back there?"

"The lights are beautiful like the stars at my dad's cabin!"

"Fucking answer my question!"

"Why? Not answering your questions is more entertaining when your suffering like that." gleed the red head.

Furious, Ignis limed quickly towards the still Amelia. He reached his hand out for her neck, tightening his grip. Grabbed nothing, vanished, Ignis tripped over the railing. Slowly he sees the ground, realizing that nothing can break his fall of a seven story building. A hand grabbed his wrist, the long haired looked up seeing Mira holding him. "What the hell are...you doing?" exhausting Mira.

"Mira!" shout Ignis.

"Pull already...you dumb ass!"

The hanging Ignis with the help of Mira, climb back over the rails and back onto the roof. Both laid down while catching their breath from saving the red eye's final moments. "Haw." annoyed the red head, "I wanted to see his blood spread over the sidewalk."

"What's the matter with you?" yelled the casket man.

"Ignis...who this woman?" asked Mira.

"Really? you don't know her? I thought I introduce you to her?"

"I got an idea!" gleed Amelia, "What about a duel, me versus you two. If you win I tell you everything you know while if I win...well we'll see."

"Are you serious?" asked Ignis.

"Why not? Her duel disk is in her bag while I brought yours." Amelia replied tossing the red duel disk into Ignis's hand.

"Wait a minute? How did you get my duel disk? And you brought your duel disk Mira?"

"Shut up." replied Mira, "I'm not about to duel a psycho."

"How rude." Amelia downhearted, "And after all these years you still won't duel me."

Triggered, a spark of memory rushed through Mira's mind. She stood up, yelling at Ignis, "Hey get up! We're going to duel."

Shocked, the long haired replied, "I thought..."

"Shut up and duel!" Mira interrupted.

Ignis slowly got up, still in pain from his crack bones; he put on his duel disk then both girls put on their own. Smiled, Amelia replied, "Okay here's how it works, all of us will have their own life points and each time one of you ends your turns, it will be my turn again, okay?"

"I agree to those terms." replied Mira.

"Good! Since I'm nice I'll let Ignis go first."

"Thanks." Ignis responded. He drew his card, then he notices the cards in his hand. "Hey! These aren't my cards."

"Of course their your cards." Amelia smudged, "They have always been your cards! Always your cards! Not hers! Yours!"

"Calm down." worried the long haired, "Since there's nothing I can do about it, I set two cards and I end my turn."

"That's it?" angered Mira.

"You shouldn't be angry Mira." the red head said, "He might just have a bad hand."

"Shut up! I know this moron's deck can deal damage to you before your turn even begins."

Unpleasantly, Amelia whispered, "'_His'_ deck? His deck was never his! His deck is my deck! Draw! I play _Birth by Scorn_!" she joyfully laughed when playing her other card, "I summon _Mitosis Salamander_(ATK 1600)!"

A red lizard formed itself from fires looming in the air while being surrounded by a ring of fire. Annoyed, Ignis yelled, "Hey! That's my card!"

"'My' card!" she laughed, "Since when? I remember when I summon my card, you take a thousand points of damage when I summon a fire type monster, both of you."

The firry ring spin straight straight for the brunet and the casket man, growing bigger. Slicing through their bodies, the fires caused tremendous pain yet without burning them(Mira and Ignis LP- 7000). Mira, rubbing her pain, asked, "What was that?"

"I don't know." Ignis replied, "But this feels like my duel with that asshole Antonio."

"I'm not done! Next I attack Ignis directly with 'my' monster!"

The red lizard spit a red fireball at the long haired man(Ignis LP- 5400). With the pain of the flames, Ignis yelled out his lungs, "I activate my spell card, _Double Tide_. Thanks to you, you also take the same amount of damage as me but double."

A whirl stream of water launched itself at the red head. Smiling, the Amelia replied before the water could reach her, "I play _Spell of Pain_! Now the pain you thrown unto me will be your's again!"

The tornado of water inverse the direction towards the point of origin. Ignis stood stall with the force of waves rushing through him (Ignis LP- 2200).

"Ignis!" the brunet angrily yelled, "What the hell are you thinking? _I didn't even went yet and already Ignis lost about three quarters of his life points_."

"What he's thinking you ask?" smiled Amelia, "He's finally getting what he wants, internal punishment."

"Internal punishment?" confused the woman wearing glasses.

"That's right, ever since his girlfriend died he felt so...bad, he thought about committing suicide on multiple occasions. However to coup with his, happy thoughts; he took my deck but only to lose over and over and over and over again so he won't, die. And the irony is, you let him take me deck."

Mira grind, "Use your deck? Take your deck? Who the hell you are telling us that's your deck. That's my sister's deck, not yours!"

"Your right, this is Luna's deck. But who do you think your talking too?" both Ignis and Mira looked at the smiling woman, "I am Luna."

"She lost it." replied Mira.

"How rude sister, then again you've always been rube to me ever since mom and dad took us on my favorite ride instead of yours when we went to Kaiba Land."

"What the?"

"And Ignis, we shared a beautiful kiss on your favorite rooftop you told no one about."

"How...I never told anyone..." the long haired said, depressed.

"Shut up!" screamed Mira, "You are not Luna you psycho bitch! Just end your turn already."

"If I'm not her, then why duel me?" asked the red head. Without any response, "Then I play one face down card and end my turn."

"My turn and my draw. I activate _Pot of Greed_ to draw two cards, then I summon _Black Gear Core_(ATK 0)!" a complete black orb appeared on the field with five empty slots throughout the body, "Now I'll show you why even I'm better duelist than Ignis, I play my spell card _Union Overload_. By paying a thousand life points, I can summon every union monster that's in my hand and equip them all to _Black Gear Core_(Mira LP- 6000)!"

"That's cheating! Your only aloud to have one union monster equip to a one monster at time!"

"With normal union monsters, yes but these are Black Gear unions! They can all be used to equip with _Black Gear Core_!"

"That doesn't sound too good."

"I equip _Black Gear Alpha_, _Black Gear Beta_, _Black Gear Gamma_, and _Black Gear Mu_ to _Black Gear Core_!" a series of four double jointed arms attached themselves with an empty slot of the black orb, "Let's get started, first_ Black Gear Alpha_ gives _Black Gear Core_ one thousand attack points(ATK 1000). Next _Black Gear Beta_ increase my_ Black Gear Core's_ attack by the number of unions my monster as equipped(ATK 2600). Finally _Black Gear Gamma_ doubles Black Gear Core's attack(ATK 5200)."

"Stacker! You can't have a monster with over five thousand life points on your first turn!"

"_Black Gear Core_, destroy _Mitosis Salamander_!"

The orb charges forward with all four blades pointing at the red scale lizard. "I don't think so!" screamed the red head, "I activate my trap _Into the Inferno_." a huge spiral tower of red flames erode from the rooftop, engulfing it's flames onto the black orb, "Not only does this stop your attack but both you and your monster lose eight hundred points of power!"

A stream from the spiral flames, strike at the glass wearing woman. Like before, no burns are seen yet she can still feel the pain(ATK 4400)(Mira LP- 5200). Concerned, Ignis said, "Are you alright."

"Not really but either will she." the brunet replied.

"What are talking about?" confused Amelia.

"Due to_ Black Gear Mu's_ effect, you take six hundred points of damage for each union monster equipped with _Black Gear Core_."

"Say what?" then all four swords pointed out and unleashed lighting upon the red head(Amelia LP- 5600).

"I play one face down card. Turn end."

"How could you do that to your own sister?"

"You are not my sister!"

"Why do you deny it? I act like Luna, I'm kind has Luna, I am Luna."

"Shut up." cried Ignis.

"Even Ignis accepts that I'm Luna. Why can't you."

"Make your move already."

"Then again you never loved me Mira." Amelia smiled.

"Go already!" screamed Mira.

"Fine, you impatient people. Despite that I can't draw a card, I still can summon other _Mitosis Salamander_ from deck." an other red lizard stood next to another red lizard then the ring of fire soured pain in both the long haired and the brunet's body(Ignis LP- 1200)(Mira LP- 4200), "Now I offer of my Salamanders for 'my' _Fireater Dragon_(ATK 2200)!"

The red dragon stood over the two duelists with it's nostrils exhaling black smoke on the them. With the dragons appearance, an other ring of fire caused tremendous pain too their bodies(Ignis LP- 200)(Mira LP- 3200)"Since you used my deck for so long, you already know that Fireater Dragon gains three hundred attack points for each fire monster on the field(ATK 2500)." depressed, the painful Ignis stared at the dragon, "Don't feel bad Ignis, your pain shall end, attack Ignis please and let him be happy once again!"

Deep in the dragon's hollow throat, crimson fire rushed out of the beast's belly and fell out of the month like waterfall. Painless, Ignis stood motionless while staring the falling flames over his head. "I activate my trap, _Union Defensive Force_!" yelled Mira with the fire over Ignis adjusted by an invisible dome, "My trap stops your attack then sends all of my union monsters to the monster card zone."

"Why did you do that sis?" asked Amelia.

"Letting Ignis lose too you would be the most pathetic lost that he would ever had and I don't want to see that today. Listen to me Ignis, even though your a terrible duelist, even you don't go down without a fight!"

"But...I can't bare lose Luna again." stumbled the boy.

"Listen to yourself! This bitch is only manipulating us in believing that she is Luna! Don't forget my sister is far more kinder than this bitch will ever be." looking at the depressed face, the brunet change her tactics, "Or if this helps you, you need to finally need to let go of her and the only way to do that is to face her and accept her death already."

"Like you have." marked the red head, "Oh wait, you never cared for her!"

"Hey!" yelled Ignis, "Amelia."

"Yes."

"Are you done yet?"

"Not yet, I set my last card and since I have no cards in my hand my Birth of Scorn is destroyed."

The boy smiled, "Thanks."

"Uh?"

"You don't reply yes to name that's not yours. My turn, draw! _Aqueous Spiritualist Venus_. If you don't mind, I'll take back _Fireater Dragon_."

"Take it back? For who?"

"For my girlfriend! I play _Nemesis_. By discarding _Aqueous Spiritualist Jupiter_ from my hand, I can take control of _Fireater Dragon_."

The dragon's fury red eyes fade into the cool blue eyes when it face it's head at the red head. Shocked, angry, Amelia screamed, "How dare you! You are so greedy! So much of an asshole!"

"Yeah your defiantly not Luna. I summon _Aqueous Spiritualist Venus_(ATK 700)." a blue coated wizard wearing a two masks sat on the dragon's head, "When my monster is summon, it turns all of my monster's into tuners then next I use _Venus's_ second ability to make you three hundred points of damage for each tuner monster on the field."

"Uh, six hundred. I'm shaking."

"Six hundred? I thought you take since twenty-one hundred since Mira's monsters since I turn them into tuners."

"What?" surprised the red head with seven beams of lights striking her down from above (Amelia LP- 3500), "How...could you."

"I'm not done! _Fireater Dragon_ and _Venus_ attack her directly!" shouted Ignis with the red dragon's chemical breath and the wizard's blizzard attacking the girl(Amelia LP- 300), "Now I'm done, your turn."

"How could you...Ignis. Sister. How could you two treat me like crap! I guess it's true what they said to me, I should only lookout for myself! My turn and look I drew the card that will end you two. I activate my face down card, _End_."

"_End_?" confused the brunet, "I never heard of that card."

"Really? Then you really don't know your own sister. And since you don't know I'll tell you that this card allows me to summon a certain monster from my hand."

"What monster?" demanded the black hair man.

"_Judgment_!" cried out Amelia unleashing an armored yet hollow man tower standing behind the red head while staring at the other two with it's empty face.

"What is that card?" yelled Mira.

"Judgment is the card that will end you. For one my creature as four thousand attack points and my creature is unaffected by all of my opponents card effects."

Shocked, Ignis screamed, "What?"

"In addition if somehow if you destroy my monster, you take damage equal the amount of your life points."

"What? That's an instant lose."

"Precisely, but the bad news is that I can't attack this turn. So you go on ahead sister."

Mira stared at the armored giant in fright. Shaking, she put her hand over her deck, attempting to draw. Couldn't, the glasses wearing woman dropped her hand and looked down on the ground. On the opposite end, the casket waring man shouted in joy, "Look at that beast! Seeing it destroyed would be the most awesome thing I have ever done. To bad the only thing I can do is bring out my ace." a brainwave ran through Mira's head, "But maybe I can do a lot more than that in this situation."

Mira lift her head at the creature again. "Okay." said the brunet, "I think I should end this pointless game. I draw. Okay now it's time to destroy your monster, I tune _Black Gear Core, Black Gear Alpha, Black Gear Beta, Black Gear Mu_, and _Black Gear Gamma_ to synchro for the one who will seek the end of the king, I call out _Path of the Acht- Judith_(ATK 2800)!"

A tall thin brown haired woman walked onto the field. Wearing common old cloths of brown and red, the woman stood in front of the armored creature amidst with holding her axe in her left hand. Amelia owed at the woman, announced, "What a pretty creature. But I don't think that monster can't do anything."

"Not yet anyway." replied Ignis, "I activate my trap, _Urgent Tuning_. I tune both _Aqueous Spiritualist Venus_ and _Fireater Dragon_ to synchro summon the one who will bring forth the new king, I summon _Path of Eins- Merlin_(ATK 2100)!" in a storm, a old bearded man arrived on the field with his blue robes and wooden staff stood next to the tall woman, "Since Merlin is just summon I can add three spell cards from our graveyards and add them to my hand. I choose your _Spell of Pain_, my _Nemesis_, and Mira's _Pot of Greed_!"

"That's all?" Amelia said bored, "I don't think none of those cards can do anything."

"I attack _Judgment_ with _Judith_." shouted Mira then the axe wielding woman jumped into the air preparing to swing her clean weapon.

"I don't know what your doing but I somehow don't think it's going to work."

The axe of the brunet warrior slashed the monster straight down the middle without a slight of friction. In shocked, the red head yelled, "How? How can my monster be destroyed?"

"To answer, _Judith_ gains attack points equal to halve of the attack points of any monster that's sent to the graveyard."

"What monsters?"

"The one's I used to summon out _Merlin_!" replied Ignis, "And now your monster is destroyed."

"I'm not done yet!(Amelia LP- 50)" screamed Amelia, "When _Judgment_ is destroyed both of you take damage equal to the amount of your life points!"

"Then I use Merlin's effect to play _Spell of Pain_ from my hand!."

"To bad that card can only protect one of you!"

Smiled, Mira played, "Then I activate my spell card _Quick Copy_ and this spell card copies the effect of _Spell of Pain_!"

'No way!"

"You lose!" shouted both Ignis and Mira.

* * *

**Black Gear Core**

Machine DARK LV 1 ATK 0/ DEF 0

**Black Gear Alpha**

Machine/Union DARK LV 2 ATK 700/ DEF 700

_Equip only to Black Gear Core. Equip monster gains 1000 ATK._

**Black Gear Beta**

Machine/Union DARK LV 1 ATK 0/ DEF 0

_Equip only to Black Gear Core. Equip monster gains ATK equal to number of equipped unions x400._

**Black Gear Gamma**

Machine/Union DARK LV 3 ATK 1600/ DEF 500

_Equip only to Black Gear Core. Equip monster Doubles it's ATK._

**Black Gear Mu**

Machine/Union DARK LV 3 ATK 1400/ DEF 0

_Equip only to Black Gear Core. When the equip monster attacks, your opponent takes damage equal to the number of equipped monsters x600._

**Judgment  
**

Dragon LIGHT LV 12 ATK 4000/ DEF 4000

_Can only be summon by the effect of End. This is uneffected by all your opponent card effects. When destroyed, your opponent loses life points equal to their life points._

**Path of the Acht- Judith**

Warrior/Synchro DIVINE LV 10 ATK 2800/ ATK 2800

_When a monster is sent to the graveyard, this card increase it's ATK equal to halve of ATK of the sent monster till the End Phase._

**Birth of Scorn**

Continuous Spell

_When you summon a FIRE monster, your opponents takes 1000 points of damage. You cannot draw cards. When you have no cards in your hand, destroy this card._

**Union Overload**

Spell

_Pay 1000 life points. Equip monsters on the field with appoirate Union monsters in your hand._

**Nemesis**

Spell

_Discard a monster. Take control of one monster your opponent controls with a different attribute than the discarded monster._

**End**

Spell

_Summon one monster from your hand. Cannot declare an attack this turn._

**Double Tide**

Quick Play Spell

_Your opponent takes the double amount of damage you just took in battle._

**Quick Copy**

Quick Play Spell

_Copy the effect of an activated Quick Play Spell._

**Into the Inferno**

Trap

_Negate an attack of an attacked FIRE monster. The attacking monster's ATK and your opponents life points decreased by halve of the ATK of the FIRE monster._

**Union Defensive **F**orce**

Trap

_Negate an attack. Summon every Union monster in your Spell and Trap card zone and summon them to the field._


	14. Author's Report

Apologize: First off I am sorry for the lack of updates with this story. When I started this I was incredible bored at the time but due to many recent activities I have not touch this story all that much.

Status: Currently I am writing the draft for every single duel of this story. Once I get done with all the drafts, I will continue to write the story in a more efficient manner.

Coming Soon: I just got done with the draft of the Yu-Gi, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma and my own original character Nameless team up duel against a powerful duelist. Below is a draft of a turn in the duel.

_Jaden- Activate Polymerization to fuse Neos in hand and Hope on field for Neos Knight(ATK 3750). Summon EH Ocean and activate Yuma's set spell Unprecedented Wind to give Neos Knight 1000 ATK till the end of turn(ATK 4750). Attack both monsters with Neos Knight then attack directly with Ocean(LP- 6500). ? activates a trap to add Water Dragon and Life Stream Dragon to their hand. Set two cards._

Yeah, the basics of drafts but I don't care. But it is long duel consider the draft is two pages consider most of my drafts is anywhere from halve a page to full page.


End file.
